Best High School Camp Ever!
by Takari97
Summary: Takeru Takaishi is going on his high school camp! The best camp that he is ever going to attend! How will his relationship with Hikari Yagami develop over the course of this camp? Takari (Takeru X Hikari) with other side pairings (not mentioning). Read to find out more. Chapter 8: Day 3 - Race Ending, Moonlight And Swans
1. Camp Preparations

A/N: Hi guys, here is my first chapter-by-chapter fic. Of course this is only the first chapter. Hope you would enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I, Takari97, does not own Digimon or any of it characters. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Best High School Camp Ever! : Camp Preparations

"Come on, come on… five more minutes… Man, this feels like forever…" I grumbled to myself.

Hi guys, I'm Takeru Takaishi studying in first grade high school this year. School day is coming to an end and I could not wait for the mid-year camp next week. It's my first year in high school and half a year had gone by so quickly. Nothing could be better, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Hikari and myself managed to get into Odaiba High School. Miyako is already in her second year and the rest, including myself are freshmen. Iori is still studying in junior high school, joining us in two years time.

I'm getting really bored now, just waiting for the lesson to end so I can go back home and play some video games before preparing for camp next Monday. I just don't understand how Mr Yamaji can actually teach Physics for a whole day. I'm as good as gone in just one lesson. I'm really looking forward to the mid-year camp next week, could you believe it? It's a full five days outdoor camp! Nothing could be better than that to spend the week of holiday. Damn, what was that _rheostat and light detecting stuff _that Mr Yamaji was talking about again?

**RING!~**

Finally! School day is over and I'm out of this Physics pit hole. After packing up my bag, I approached Hikari like I always do. I would always walk her home every day. Don't get me wrong, I'm not her boyfriend. I just feel that since it's on the way, why not? Besides, it's gentlemanly and she's my best friend.

"Hikari-chan, are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Give me a moment Takeru-kun, I need to copy down the notes that I missed out in the previous lesson from Mizumi first." Hikari replied, "_Unless…_ you had already took it down so I can copy from you later."

Upon hearing that, I just sweat dropped and try and come up with something.

"E-Err… I think it would be better for you to copy from Mizumi, mine is… _rather untidy_..." I lied.

Honestly, I didn't take down any notes for Mr Yamaji's lesson at all.

"It's okay Takeru-kun. Just wait for me. It won't take more than five minutes." Hikari replied.

So I sat down on the empty seat next to hers which belongs to Aimi who had already left the classroom. I took out my phone and started playing some games. Nah, phone games are not comparable to the video games I played back at home, it just helps me to kill time. Waiting five minutes for Hikari is so much shorter compared to the last five minutes of lesson. She came back to her seat after taking down the notes and started packing her bag. I finished my last life in the game and kept the phone in my pocket.

"Let's go Takeru-kun!" Hikari said as she picked up her school bag.

I don't know why, but I just feel happy to be able to walk Hikari home, even though it's an everyday thing. I just feel comfortable around her and we can talk to each other easily. Many of my friends say that I like her but all I did every time was to deny, deny and deny. We exited the classroom and just then, Daisuke approached us from the class next to ours.

"Hikari-chan, Takeru-kun!" Daisuke shouted.

"Daisuke-kun, could you keep your volume down a little?" Hikari reprimanded.

"Sorry. Anyways, are you ready for the camp on Monday?" Daisuke asked.

"Definitely!" Hikari and I said simultaneously.

"Then I'll be seeing you all on Monday then." commented Daisuke.

Daisuke bid us farewell and went back home. I am surprised that Hikari is looking forward to the camp as well. She did sign up for it with us after all. Hikari and I made our way out of the school briefly and as usual, I am the one to strike up a conversation.

"So, Hikari-chan, have you prepared for the camp already?" I asked curiously.

"Yea, I've got everything prepared already, except for the food that I'm bringing." she replied.

"But I thought that food is provided at the camp?" I asked again.

"It's always good to prepare some sandwiches, just in case you're hungry and it's not meal time." Hikari clarified.

That's what I like about her, she always think forward and prepares for everything. I on the other hand had not even begun packing the camp attire, much less about food that is not even compulsory. I don't think camp food would be too bad will it?

"How about you Takeru-kun? Have you prepared anything?" she asked.

"Erm… No… not yet." I replied softly.

"Need any help?" she asked me kindly.

It wouldn't be nice of me to ask for help, it doesn't matter whether she is offering to help or not, it's just not right for a girl to help a guy with this kind of stuff. After all, she's not my girlfriend or anything.

"I-I'll be okay on my own… I just got to put in the clothes, that's all!" I rejected her kind offer.

"Really? How about your sleeping bag? You don't want to sleep on the tent sheet right?"

"Y-Yea, and that too…!"

"And your toothpaste and toothbrush? Your eating and cooking utensils?"

I know what she is driving at, she just wants me to accept her offer, but I just didn't want it, so I rejected her offer once again.

"Yea, those as well! I guess that's about it."

I really shouldn't have said the '_that's about it_' part. It just gives her another chance to force me to accept her help.

"That's about it? So I guess you won't need a torch at night and powder to put on your body when you feel all sticky after the activities?"

I gave up, like really. I just cannot outtalk her. Hikari knows me too well and she insisted in offering me help for this. Actually, it's kind of a blessing that a girl, whether your best friend or not wants to help you this much. Honestly, it is kind of embarrassing on my part.

"Okay, okay… You can help me later." I said, giving up on rejecting the offer.

"Okay, wait for me after we reach my place, I'll get changed and we can go immediately."

"Fine with me. Actually, you don't really have to…"

"Takeru-kun, I'm helping you prepare for camp, it's not that bad."

"Well, if you say so."

Hikari is just nice, she's always so nice. She'll offer me help when I need it and even if I don't, she'll still extend her helping hand. Well there goes my plan for computer games later on. Hikari's place was barely a ten minutes walk away from our school, talk about convenience. Mine is further away, about twenty minutes walk, but hey, it's good exercise every morning before school. We reached her place not long later and I just stood outside her apartment. Apparently, Hikari's parents are out and only Taichi is at home as I could hear his voice from one of the rooms.

Hikari got changed quicker than I expected and she walked of the apartment in her casual attire. Just as we are about to leave, Taichi opened the door and sees both of us.

"Takeru-kun? What are you doing here?" Taichi asked.

I just stood there not prepared to answer that question. Hikari answered the question for me right after.

"He's just waiting for me so we can go pack his camp bag for Monday."

After Hikari finished, there is a second of silence and Taichi just started laughing.

"_**Hahaha! **_Takeru-kun, really? You can't even pack your own camping bag?"

"Er…Erm…"

Lost for words, I just stood there and my face just flushed. How am I supposed to face Taichi again next time? He's just going to tease me about this to no end. I just let out a sigh.

"Onii-chan, stop making fun of him! He just forgets where he left his to-bring list."

"Okay, but do you need any money or are you coming back straight after helping him?"

"It's fine, I'll be back in a jiffy."

So we just walk off after saying bye to Taichi. I still could not help feeling embarrassed.

"Well, that was pretty embarrassing…" I commented.

"It's okay Takeru-kun, don't be bothered by Onii-chan, he just likes to make fun of people."

"But still… *sigh*"

I know that Taichi loves to joke here and there but that was really embarrassing on my part. The two of us just talk about different kinds of stuff until we reach my apartment.

"Actually, Takeru-kun, honestly, do you have a girlfriend?" Hikari joked.

"WHAT?!" I responded loudly.

"Relax Takeru-kun, I was just joking. You also know that you are popular in school even though it's been only half a year."

"I know… I-I mean I don't know. How am I _popular_?"

"Ask yourself. How many girls had asked you for your phone number and asked you out for lunch?"

Hikari is right, though it sounds like a guy's dream to have girls chasing you around the whole day, trust me, it's very annoying. The feeling of having to reject them one by one is terrible.

"Nah, I don't have a girlfriend. Why don't you be mine?" I returned the joke with a wink.

"Don't be silly Takeru-kun. That will cause you to lose your _popularity_." she replied quickly.

"At least I won't be chased all around in school during break time."

"I _thought _you liked being chased, isn't that every guys' wish?"

"*Sigh* It could be any other guy's wish, but definitely not mine."

Chatting while we walk, we arrived at my apartment in a short time, it didn't even felt like ten minutes. I searched my pocket for the apartment keys. I withdrew the keys and unlocked the apartment doors. I took a look inside to see if mum is in. What do you know? Mum's not home, lucky me. If not I'll probably drop face dead to have mum know that I need a friend to help me with camp preparation, and a girl one while I'm at it. Hikari just made her way into my room by herself. It wasn't her first time here anyways.

"Takeru-kun, why is your room always in a mess?" asked Hikari.

"You don't have to comment on my room Hikari-chan, a guy's room is always like this, I think…"

"Takeru-kun, where is your camp bag?"

"It's underneath my bed." I pointed with my finger.

I walk next to my bed and pull it out and just as I turn around to face Hikari, I see her looking at something on my study desk. She is looking intently at something. Curious, I walk to her side to see what she is looking at.

"Hikari-chan, what are you looking at?"

"Takeru-kun, you kept our eight year old photo that we took together until now?" she pointed at the photo frame on my desk.

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just we looked so cute as children back then.

That photo frame had been on my study desk for quite a while. Ever since me and my mum moved to Odaiba, it has been sitting on my desk up till today. I remember how much adventure we had back then. Hikari must have recalled of what we have been through after looking at that photo.

"Let's start packing your bag Takeru-kun!"

I dropped my bag on the floor and started ravaging through my closets and drawers for the clothes and attire I'm bringing while Hikari just look around the room and packed in any other necessary things that I may need.

"Takeru-kun, where do you leave your toiletries and cooking utensils at?" Hikari asked.

For a moment, I thought the answer to that question is pretty obvious.

"In the washroom and the kitchen of course!" I told her without any detailed description.

"I know… but there are so many drawers in the kitchen, how am I supposed to know which one contains the utensils? And there are also two washrooms in your apartment, how am I supposed to which one is it in?"

Stupid me, I really thought that she would ask such an obvious question.

"It's okay Hikari-chan, I'll pack those in myself later."

I finally took out all the clothes, now all I need to do would be to squeeze them all into my rather small camp back. Realizing that the amount of things I needed to bring is more than expected, I decided to look through the storeroom, hoping to find another bag that I may use. Good thing that the small bag I used in elementary school is still intact. It can finally serve its purpose after being stored away for so long.

"Takeru-kun, I think you should bring some plastic bags to keep your worn clothes during the camp."

"Oh yea, I totally forgotten about that!"

Now I feel glad to have Hikari helping me out. I wonder how many important things I would have forgotten to bring on that day if I decided to pack my bag alone last minute. I make my way to the kitchen and pick up some plastic bags along with the utensils. After a full twenty minutes, my two camp bags are completely stuffed and we can finally take a breather.

"Thanks Hikari-chan, I would probably miss out a lot of things that I need to bring without you." I commented as I lie back down on my bed while Hikari just sit next to my bed next to me.

"It's nothing Takeru-kun. Maybe next time you should get little bit more organized. A good place to start would be to tidy up your room you know?"

"*Sigh* I don't even bother, it'll just get messy again the next day. That's just how guys are!"

"Then tidy it every day! You are the one living in this room after all!" Hikari rebutted as I attempt to come up with another excuse to not do it.

Hikari gets up and I just watch her walked by the side of the bed. Suddenly, she slipped on something and just fall onto me while I am still lying down. I quickly extended my arms and held her up, still lying down. Our faces are barely three inches away from each other.

"Whew! Hikari-chan, are you okay?" I asked with concern.

Hikari get off from me and stand back up from where she is. I sat up and saw that my Math test paper lying on the floor. I guess that is what caused Hikari to slip then.

"I-I'm okay." she stuttered a bit.

I am looking at her face now. I see that it is slightly red. Is she blushing? Like what it happens in the shows every time. The girl would fall and the guy would catch her and then romantic stuff follows. Nah, probably not, we are not in a show or drama series now anyway.

"Sorry, I didn't know that my test paper would be on the floor." I commented.

"That is why I asked you to tidy up your room Takeru-kun!" Hikari said loudly.

"Okay, okay. I promise I will clear this junkyard after you leave okay? Pinkie promise?" I said trying to convince her.

"You better!" she commanded while giving me a direct smile.

I got up and picked up the piece of test paper lying on the floor. I actually did quite well for that one. B grade without studying is like an achievement after all.

"Takeru-kun, since your bag is packed, I think I should take my leave now. Remember to put in your toothbrush and toothpaste after using them on Sunday!"

"Okay! Thanks for all your help today Hikari-chan!"

"Don't even mention it Takeru-kun."

I brought her to the door to see her off as she puts on her shoes.

"Bye Takeru-kun!"

"Bye Hikari-chan!"

Well, I guessed I am _prepared_ for the camp as of now, thanks to Hikari. That did not even take too much of my time. I think I can still play some video games today, lucky me. But before that, I better clean up my bedroom first, like I promised even though I'm rather reluctant…

The camp is really going to be a blast! I hope Monday comes soon…

* * *

A/N: Finally... This first chapter took me like forever. I am really terrible. Judging from the amount of time I took to write this chapter, my next chapter should come out in... 10 YEARS TIME! I'm just kidding, but still, please give some time to work on it. I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing them. Stay awesome and leave a review if you feel a need to! Feel free to check out my previous 2 OneShots, 'Game Of Fate And Destiny' and 'Warmth In The Cold Showers' while you are at it.


	2. Day 1 - Camp Opening

A/N: Took me real long didn't it? Anyway, here's chapter 2 and I'll stop my rant so you can read!

Disclaimer: I, Takari97 don't own Digimon or any of it's character. I only own the story.

* * *

Best High School Camp Ever! : Day 1 – Camp Opening

**Finally!** It's here! I've been waiting for this for so long. High school camp, here I come!

That's right, the camp has finally arrived. My friends and I gathered at our school's bus pick up point in the morning. The school really put a lot of effort into this camp. There are a total of six chartered bus, sounds like a lot of buses right? Trust me, they barely have enough seats for all three high school cohort that signed up for this camp. Apparently, each cohort has two buses each. Miyako would probably be getting on another bus.

"Takeru-kun." someone tapped me on my shoulder from behind.

I turn around and as expected it is Hikari. She looks great in her outdoor attire. She appeared to be very ready for the camp as well, carrying one medium-sized backpack and a sling bag while wearing a light pink colored cap.

"Oh hi Hikari-chan! You looked really prepared for this camp aren't you? I commented, "A-And thanks for helping me back that day." I said shyly.

"Nah, don't mention it, you look really happy today as well! Did you put pack your toothbrush and toothpaste already?"

"Y-Yea I did." I stuttered at that question.

Hikari just shot me that pair of doubtful eyes. I just tried to defend myself with words vulnerably.

"W-What? I really did pack them in, do I need to open my bag to show you or something?"

"Relax Takeru-kun, I believe you."

Whew! Honestly, I did pack all my toiletries after using them yesterday. I just don't know why I'm acting all weird and nervous when Hikari asked me that question. Maybe the sun's too hot for me today. Our camp instructors are beckoning us to get on the bus now, I better get going!

We get on the bus and like for all trips, I just love to be seated at the back row of the bus, for no particular reason. Daisuke is already seated at the back row. He really changed a lot during junior high school. Other than being more matured which Hikari and Miyako likes to joke about, he becomes a good friend of mine. I just sat next to him and tried to find some space for my bags.

"Daisuke-kun, how did you manage to pack everything into a single bag?" I asked curiously as I see that he only has a normal camping back.

"Simple, just squeeze everything into all the tiny bits of space you have in the bag." he replied.

Easy to say, I tried to squeeze everything I needed but it simply didn't work out for me. Actually, his bag looks rather big compared to mine though, maybe that's why. The next few rows in front of us are all occupied by girls. Seeing this, I really wonder if we have gotten on the wrong bus. Hikari and Mizumi are seated in front of us. Well, Mizumi is a really nice friend of Hikari since the second year in junior high school. It's kind of a delight to know that she got admissioned to the same high school as us.

The bus started moving. It's a good time to take a nap… or maybe some games on the phone? Nah, I can't use the phone now. The camp instructors told us to use our phones during emergencies only because we won't be charging our phones during the camp. Where do we go about finding electrical sockets in the open outdoor area anyways?

"Takeru-kun, what's on your mind?" Daisuke asked.

"Just thinking what I should do during this two hour bus trip."

"I was thinking about that too… How about we talk something, like guys' stuff?" Daisuke suggested.

"When there are so many girls around us? I think I'll pass that one." I rejected. "How about you tell me a bedtime story so I can sleep?" I joked.

"Then who will entertain me while you sleep buddy?"

In the end, the two of us still can't think of anything good to do. I would usually play games on my or tune in to some songs and music on my phone. Looks like I'm really reliant on my phone during bus trips. Having nothing interesting to do, I slowly doze off and fall asleep on the bumpy bus ride. I didn't feel a thing for the entire trip and only woke up to a hand shaking me. It is Daisuke-kun. Looking around, I see that we are the only ones on the bus and we have arrived at our destination. That sure was a quick two hour!

"Thanks Daisuke-kun."

"Enough with the thanks, get up before the driver takes us elsewhere!"

We hurriedly got out of the bus and regrouped with the rest of our cohort. The camp instructors got us a nice place, a huge green patch of grass field for us to sit down and gather while they gave us some instructions. Apparently, they want us to get into groups of eight, a rather big group to be honest. Wait, there are other instructions…

"Get into groups of eight, preferably an equal number of both genders. We have a reason for this and don't worry, you all won't be sleeping in the same tent. Now go, you all are given five minutes" said Azuma, the overall in charge for the camp.

Okay, so now I need to get into a group. It's not that difficult, we are allowed to mix around with our seniors as well. Getting into group is a rather easy thing for me to do, just find some friends and we're done right?

"Takeru-kun, do you have a group already?" Hikari asked.

"Not yet, I'm not that fast! The camp instructor just gave us the instructions." I replied.

"Do you want to join us?" she asked.

"I think I'll be grouping with Daisuke and Ken and we will definitely need some girls for our group. By the way, who do you mean _us_?"

"Mizumi, Miyako, her friend Reina and myself." Hikari stated.

"That's great, that would already make up seven of us! Give me a moment. I'll go ask Daisuke or Ken to go grab another friend."

I told you that getting into a group is easy. We manage to form a group of seven in less than a minute flat.

"Daisuke-kun, can you get another friend? I've found a group for us." I requested.

"Nah, I don't have to, I've brought him here already." he replied with his shoulder around one of his friend.

"Well that's fast. Then I guess we got a group already. Hi, how may I address you?" I asked his friend.

"You can just call me Han." he introduced as I shook his hand.

"My name's Takeru Takaishi, calling me Takeru will do. Nice to meet you!" I introduced myself before withdrawing from the handshake.

So our group gets together and the usual self-introduction thing just continued. We interacted with each other fairly well, I got a feeling this is going to be real good! We just chatted until the five minutes is up and Azuma began giving instructions once again.

"So everyone has a group already? Now each group please appoint two group leaders, of different gender once again please. Then the group leaders will go grab a tent bag each. They contain the tents that you all will be sleeping in for the rest of this camp." he instructed.

After getting the instruction, I turn to face the three other guys.

"So… anybody wants to be the leader…?" I asked.

The three of them said 'not me' simultaneously. I just sweat dropped and took a step backwards.

"How about you be the leader Takeru-kun?" asked Ken.

"Yea, I don't always have to be the leader every time." Daisuke added.

I'm really reluctant to be the leader though. I prefer being the small guy staying in the back and listen to what the leaders say.

"B-But… *sigh* fine…" I accepted the role reluctantly.

It looks like Hikari is appointed to be the leader on the girls side, I don't know why either but I won't ask. I was expecting someone like Miyako to be the leader on their side. Hikari and I went forward to take of tent bags and rejoined the group. It appears that we will be pitching the tents up immediately after choosing a spot that we like. The grass field is so huge, at almost the size of two soccer field. After some discussions, our group chose a spot, settled down and began pitching up our tents.

I have no idea how to pitch a tent. I did once before, but that was the type where the tents would erect themselves into shape after opening. This time round, we have to lay the groundsheet, put up tent poles, place the flysheet, connect the tent with strings and drive the pegs to the ground to stabilize the tent. So much to be done!

After about seven minutes, we got our tents up. Now we just have to pray that it doesn't collapse in the middle of the night while we are sleeping. It wasn't so hard I guess, but I accidentally wounded my index finger while driving the pegs in. It hurts a bit, but it'll be fine as long as I do not touch it.

"Attention all campers, please gather now! We are proceeding with the hike in a minute!" announced Azuma again, this time over the megaphone as some of us are pretty far away.

Receiving the instruction, I quickly threw my bag into my tent and only take out my water bottle which I will need for the hike.

"Takeru-kun." Hikari called me.

"What is it Hikari-chan?" I asked.

"I think you may need this… I forget to help you pack this in the other day…" she said as she showed me a small bottle of insect repellent.

We are going to walk into some rather dense grassy areas later on. Insect repellent would definitely help in fending off those pesky mosquitoes and possibly other unwanted creepy crawlies. For the sake of a bit of pride, I just rejected her kindly.

"It's okay Hikari-chan, I'm not afraid of the bugs out there. You should save it for yourself or lend it to someone else who needs it more." I commented.

"Are you sure?" Hikari asked me again while looking at me with that pair of eyes shaded by her cap.

"I'll be fine Hikari-chan, don't worry about it." I assured her, "Come on! Let's go before we lose the rest."

She just stood there, I'm not sure why. She looks sad, was it because I rejected her kind offer? If that is really the case, then I think I am being a real jerk. I don't like to see her sad, I held her by her wrist and pulled her along to catch up with the rest that are already starting the hike. The hike is supposed to be around seven kilometers long, a rather good distance to start a camp off. I kept my attention on Hikari throughout the hike, feeling slightly guilty knowing that I could be the reason that she was sad just now.

"Hikari-chan, are you okay?" I asked in concerned when we are about two kilometers into the hike.

"I'm okay Takeru-kun, why do you ask?" she nodded and returned with that question.

"I thought… I thought that you were unhappy that I didn't accept your offer just now…"

"It's okay, just don't regret when you get mosquito bites all over you later." she joked.

"You're wearing the repellent right? If I stay close to you, I won't get bitten then!" I tried to return with one of my own.

Hikari started laughing lightly at what I said, I'm glad that I managed to cheer her up a bit. Maybe I am getting a bit over-concerned about Hikari. I just feel that her emotions sort of affects me but I really don't know why, probably it's because we are best friends.

It took us about an hour and twenty minutes to hike the full intended route. Unfortunately, like Hikari predicted, I received about four bites from those pesky mosquitoes already, three on my legs and one on my left arm. They sure itch a lot. I'm not going to enjoy sleeping with these bites. I would instead be spending my night scratching them to ease myself. Sometimes, I just hate myself and my pride. I should have just applied some repellent just now. *sigh*

"Here Takeru-kun, this will help." Hikari handed me a tube of itch relief cream.

"Wow, you even brought this? T-Thanks…" I quickly applied the cream and tried to ignore the bites for the time being. It felt quite soothing, the minty feeling on my skin.

It's our rest time now. In a few minutes time, it's going to be lunch. It's going to be field cooking for us. I'm not a master in the kitchen, but I'm sure that I can cook better than many other guys when it comes to outdoor field cooking.

"Takeru-kun! Come over here! Our tent is falling apart!" Daisuke and Ken shouted in synchrony.

Looks like what we feared most happened. At least it isn't when we are sleeping right? I ran over to our tent. It appears that our tent pole is unstable because we did not tie the strings tight enough.

"Daisuke-kun, could you pass me another string from out tent bag?" I called out to Daisuke.

He hastily ran to the tent bag and took out a string which he threw to me. I attempted to secure the tent poles once again. It looks to me like the tent pole was somewhat tampered with, it was actually rather secure when we first build it up.

"What happened? Why did the tent pole shifted off from its original position? I asked them.

"Well you see, Daisuke went into the tent to take his fork and spoon. When he was coming out, he accidentally kicked the pole, so-" Ken explained before being cut off by Daisuke.

"You don't have to explain so well you know?" Daisuke complained.

"Okay, just don't _kick_ it again before we have nowhere to sleep tonight…*sigh*" I stated before giving out a sigh.

Daisuke is still clumsy as usual. He did grow more mature, but his careless nature is still in him as always. Something that he didn't put any effort into improving from the way I see it.

"All group leaders please come forward and take the mess tins and fuel tablets." Azuma requested over the megaphone again.

Does a leader's duty ever end? I'll have to attend to this one. The instructors gave us very little of the fuel tablets, we will have to use them wisely later on. As I am walking back to the group with Hikari after obtaining the materials, I thanked her for the cream she lent me just now again. I just feel the need to, not sure why.

"Hikari-chan, thanks for the cream just now, I feel much better."

"You wouldn't even have needed it if you applied the repellent."

"Blame my stupidity." I commented.

"Takeru-kun…"

"Hmm…?"

"Can you cook?" she asked softly.

"Sure I can!"

"Really? I'll be looking forward to your cooking then."

I didn't hear that wrongly, she is looking forward to my cooking. I'm sure that she and the rest of the girls would make a better meal as compared to me with Ken, Daisuke and Han. We settled down and as I am taking my utensils, Ken and Han began to start a fire with the fuel tablets. Lunch is to be served… soon.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the rather abrupt end to this sort of weird chapter. This chapter will help me progress with the story later on so bear with me please! Please leave a review for this chapter and review if you feel like seeing anything coming from this story. I do accept suggestion as long as it doesn't deviate too heavily from the main story line. Stay awesome and hope you have enjoyed reading!


	3. Day 1 - Team Bonding And Night Walk

A/N: Finally! Here is Chapter 3 for all of you awesome readers! I'll leave the talking at the end, so meanwhile, enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish that I own Digimon, it will never happen.

* * *

Best High School Camp Ever! : Day 1 – Team Bonding And Night Walk

"Let me see… I'll throw a packet of instant noodle in with three packets of seasoning…" Daisuke commented as we are boiling the water with the mass tin.

"DAISUKE-KUN!" The three of us, Ken, Han and I shouted at Daisuke.

"Stop thinking about how to cook the food and help us replace the fuel tablets!" Ken commanded in Daisuke's face.

"And Daisuke-kun, I will not eat the noodles you cook with three packets of seasoning. I don't want to get diabetes this young…" I joked with a smirk across my face.

"Oh really? It's not like you can cook any better than me." Daisuke argued.

Daisuke just likes to argue with me a lot even though we became good friends, probably just to piss me off or he just can't accept that I am indeed the better cook in this scenario. I still remember the time that we were having Home Economics lesson in junior high school. Daisuke cracked an egg into a pan of frying baked beans. Can you believe it? Yuck! Just because he didn't want to throw it away and his partner was reluctant to consume it, he finished it all by himself. He then ended up in the washroom several times that day. I didn't really count it but I think it was about five times.

"Takeru-kun, could you pass me that sardine can next your water bottle?" Ken asked me as he pointed to the sardine can.

I just casually picked it up and threw it to him which he caught mid-air. The water started to boil, the four of us started to cook the food we have available to us while monitoring Daisuke, just to make sure he don't cook up anything stupid. None of us wants to spend half our time at camp in the washroom.

It took us a full ten minutes just to finish cooking a packet of instant noodle. How are we supposed to cook and finish all this food in 45 minutes? Actually, finishing the food is not the problem, we have Daisuke with us anyway. I took a glance over to the girls' side of out group, thinking that they would probably have prepared a feast already. To my surprise, they are still trying to get the flame going. At this rate, they would probably not get anything to eat by the end of lunch time.

"Takeru-san, the noodle is great! You should try some." Han called out to me.

"Nothing taste better than the food you cook yourself right?" Daisuke commented.

"You guys continue first, I'll be right back, just go on without me." I said as I get up and began walking to the girls.

Miyako is trying to burn the fuel tablets while Hikari is still trying to prevent the flames from going out.

"Erm… Do you all need my help?" I asked them while the four of them is still desperately trying to get the flame going.

"Yes please Takeru-kun!" Miyako pleaded.

I went forward and squatted down, taking the box of matchsticks from Miyako and began attempting to burn the fuel tablets. The first one was a no go, the flame went out due to the wind. I lighted another matchstick, and gently let the flame run over the fuel. The fuel started to burn and just as I let go of the lighted match, the flame burned my finger, the same finger that I injured while pitching the tent. It was a brief sharp pain. By instinct, I quickly put the tip of my index finger into my mouth.

"Takeru-kun, are you okay?" Hikari asked me with a concerned look across her face.

"I'm fine, it's just a slight burn…"

"You should wash the wound before it gets infected." Miyako stated as Hikari grabbed her water bottle.

"Okay…"

Hikari held my finger up and slowly let the water from her bottle run over my finger. After pouring about half the volume of water from her bottle, she gently blew over my wounded finger. That feeling is simply… _indescribable_. What I mean is that I don't feel the pain anymore all of a sudden.

"Is it better now Takeru-kun?" Hikari asked me with that pair of eyes filled with concern.

"I-I can't feel the wound anymore…" I stuttered and murmured at the same time.

Miyako, Reina and Mizumi started smiling at us for some reason.

"W-What…?" I asked looking at the three of them.

They just kept smiling and only Miyako replied.

"Do you _really_ don't feel the wound anymore?" Miyako asked looking at me doubtfully.

"Er… yea…? Why?" I replied slowly, feeling that something wasn't right.

"Because it's Hikari-chan who's attending to your wound?" she asked again.

Now I know what she's driving at already. I tried to avoid this topic before things turn awkward for both Hikari and I.

"The fuel's burning already! You all should start cooking before lunch time is over! So… I see you all later after lunch okay?" I said while getting up and rejoining the boys' side hastily.

Sometimes, Miyako just won't give me and Hikari a break. Even though she isn't the only one, she is definitely the most annoying one in this aspect. Please keep this from her before she thinks that I'm a jerk and goes about spreading the rumor about Hikari and I like a wild forest fire. I rejoined Daisuke and the rest, it looks like they have already cooked the sardine and another packet of instant noodle while I'm away.

"Takeru-kun, you should start eating now, we don't have much time left." Ken reminded me.

"It's okay, you guys go ahead with the food first, I'll cook myself another packet with a piece of luncheon meat will do." I casually commented.

The three of them ate their meal while I sat down, quickly tear open another packet of noodle and tossed it into the boiling water. While the noodle is cooking, I'm busy trying to replace to fuel tablets that was burning out. It took me a fair bit of time to finish cooking both the noodles and luncheon meat. It was only after I began eating that I realized that I didn't put in any seasoning at all. No wonder the noodles tasted so bland. Hikari walk over to my side shortly after.

"Takeru-kun, are you done cooking?" she asked while taking a seat on the grass next to me.

"Y-yea… Just did." I replied.

"Can I try some?"

"Better not, I forgot to add in the seasoning just now." I replied, sticking my tongue out to the side.

"It's okay, I usually don't add seasoning to my noodles when I'm at home as well. I don't like it too salty."

"You didn't tell me that before."

"So do you mind?" she asked once again.

"No, help yourself then."

Hikari grabbed her fork and took a small mouthful of noodles from the mess tin.

"Sorry Hikari-chan, did Miyako tease you again just now because of what I said?" I apologized and asked softly.

"Takeru-kun, you know that this isn't the first day we know Miyako-san right?

"So did she?"

"*Sigh* She did…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong."

"Thanks Hikari-chan."

Lunch continued for us, Daisuke, Ken and Han cleared up the area while I voluntarily helped them washed the mess tins. It was kind of rush for us as immediately after our lunch is the team bonding game. Azuma called this team bonding game 'Hunt the Unsuspected'. It sure has a big name doesn't it? Actually, it sounded fairly simple to me. Basically, we are supposed to go around within a restricted area which the camp instructors had prepared for us before we even came into camp. We have to search for clues and nab someone who actually stole 'a bucket of food'. Don't ask me why, it's just part of the game according to Azuma. Apparently, the winning team gets the bucket of food as reward.

I know, all this sounds like a kid's game but why be a spoilsport when everyone else is joining in? The game started after Azuma did a countdown. Our group of eight quickly ran through the area looking for any substantial clues that can help us find the thief or in this case, the 'Unsuspected'.

"Ken-kun, you are the smartest one here! Who do you think is the thief from these two clues we found?" Miyako questioned immediately.

"I'm not very sure, we have only obtained two clues and these are definitely not enough." Ken stated.

Honestly, I'm really envious of how smart Ken is at times, he can analyze situation really well and act accordingly. It's not that I can't do that, it's just that I'm not as proficient as he is. After cruising through the area we managed to pick up several clues and we had sort of figured out who this _thief_ is already. It is none other than the game mastermind, our camp instructor, Azuma himself. Just before we could report our answer…

"We have a winning team!" Azuma proclaimed over the megaphone.

And I thought we were fast, it looks like there are many other smart people in our school than I thought. Well, there goes two and a half hours of our efforts in trying to find this _thief_. We were given an hour and a half of 'own time own target' in our groups. We rested up a bit. Daisuke went to take a nap in our tent. Ken, Han and I just went for a short walk before preparing for dinner.

As for the girls side, they had their own plans. You know, girls like to mingle around her and there, so they went to other groups' tent and did their own stuff. When dinner came, the same thing happened again, nothing interesting. Wait there is something interesting to talk about actually. This is what happened. When Daisuke woke up from his nap, he almost fainted because he saw a huge beetle crawling on his shirt. The size was just about as big as my two thumbs placed side by side. He screamed a bit and that really made the groups day. It was entertaining for us but embarrassing for him. But we got rid of the beetle and that taught us a lesson. 'Always sprinkle sulfur powder around your tent before going to sleep'.

Now I am beginning to feel the fear of eating instant noodles for two straight meals in a day. Good thing that we are having packet food tomorrow, whew! The night walk is coming up next. We are given a thirty minutes break to digest our food. Nah, it was a terrible excuse, even elementary school kids know that food takes at least four hours to be completely digested. I went inside the tent to take my torchlight only to see Ken already inside.

"Takeru-kun, did you bring any extra batteries?" Ken asked me.

"I have a few extras, did your torchlight went out of power before we even start using them?" I joked.

"Actually I did bring my batteries, just wrong ones…" he showed me a Triple A battery with his Double A battery -powered torch.

"I see, genius makes mistakes at times too I guess?"

"I'm not a genius Takeru-kun…"

"Well at least you were once a genius, and still rather smart and independent now at least." I commented.

"You're saying? Aren't you independent yourself as well?"

Yeah sure, when Ken realized that Hikari was the one who helped me packed my bag, he would really _know_ what he is saying now. I have better keep that from him before I make a mockery out of myself. I lent Ken one of my spare batteries and we got out of the tent right after to gather with the rest of our group. Personally, I love night walks, it's when you get to enjoy some calm atmosphere and silence. Unlike back in the city, cars, construction sites and human chattering are everywhere.

"Campers, are you all good to go?!" Azuma shouted, without the megaphone this time.

A loud and well-synchronized reply of 'Yes!" could be heard from across all the groups. Good thing we are not in the city, if not the amount of complains we will receive would be more than enough to end this camp.

"Hey Daisuke-kun, there's a beetle on your shoulder!" I called out to him, wanting to see his reaction.

"What?! Where?!" Daisuke shouted and began sweeping his hand over his shoulders.

It was so funny to see him so paranoid and afraid! I feel bad, but it is quite entertaining for us. The whole of our group just stood still laughing our guts out!

"I swear Takeru-kun, I'll get you for that!"

"Dude, calm down, it's just a joke." I said as I chuckled a bit.

After all the laughter, our group set of on our night walk. It's pretty dark even with our torch lights on. Daisuke, Ken and Han are walking in front. They are probably talking about soccer stuff, they're all soccer fanatics anyways. Hikari is just between Mizumi and me, I am on her left and Mizumi is on her right. We are just about two arms' length behind Daisuke. Miyako and Reina are just following closely behind us.

"Takeru-kun, I heard from Hikari that the noodles you cook are good! Maybe you can cook some for me during our next field cooking?" Mizumi asked.

"I'm not really that good, besides, it's just instant noodles and anyone can do it. Hikari just likes to compliment me I guess." I replied as a directed a smile at Hikari.

We continued to chat while I consciously shone my torchlight forward to see where we are going. Then Daisuke dropped his torchlight and the battery inside came loose after we took a few more steps.

"My bad, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up!" Daisuke claimed as he began to pick up the torch and the battery lying on ground.

We just listened to him and kept walking, he won't get lost anyways. Come on! He's Daisuke, even if he gets lost, he will find his way to us even if it means using all sorts of weird methods. We continued forward and much to my surprise, Daisuke did a jump scare from behind me and Hikari, shining the torchlight on his face.

"**BOO!**" Daisuke shouted from behind as he tapped both me and Hikari on the shoulder.

I was more shocked than scared. Besides that, I felt two hands clinging onto my right arm. It was Hikari that was holding onto my arm tightly, she was probably frightened by Daisuke's act.

"Haha! Takeru-kun, you should look at your own face! That expression is priceless!" Daisuke laughed triumphantly in the dark.

"And I thought you had grown up… *sigh*" I commented with a disappointed look on purpose.

Hikari is still holding onto my arm, giving Daisuke an angry stare while puffing up her cheeks slightly. She looked really cute with that cap and that expression. Daisuke of course noticed it and apologized to her immediately.

"Sorry Hikari-chan, I didn't mean to scare you, it was meant for Takeru-kun for what he did to me back then." Daisuke apologized profusely.

"You better be!" Hikari replied.

I couldn't help but chuckled softly into my heart at how Daisuke acted and ended up saying sorry. Daisuke just knows how to make my day at times. It was only after a while that Hikari let go of my arm.

"S-Sorry Takeru-kun…" she apologized softly.

"It's okay. We all have times when we are scared right?" I replied.

"Aww! That's so sweet Takeru-kun." Miyako commented purposefully.

"Miyako-san, please… give me a break…*sigh*" I noted with a sigh.

The night walk continues and after a rather weird route we took, we somehow ended up at our campsite. Our instructors really know how to disorientate us in the night with all this small navigations during this walk. Great, now I'm sweaty all over, how am I supposed to sleep like this? Oh well, I guess powder bathing is the only option I have…

All right, time for me turn in for the day, tomorrow's going to be another great day of adventure and fun, I can just feel it already!

* * *

A/N: I personally feel that this chapter was not very good, but a writer should never judge his own work, so I'll let you all be the judge. Thanks again for reading and please do let me know how you feel about this chapter via review. You can PM me if you want to as well :) Time to work on the next chapter and if you haven't read my Valentine's fic, I strongly recommend you to check it out: What Is Valentine's Day? Till then, be awesome and stay awesome!


	4. Day 2 - Daytime Crisis And Rock Climbing

A/N: Took me long enough didn't it? Here's chapter 4 and as always, I won't rant so you can start reading!

Disclaimer: I, Takari97 does not own Digimon or any of its character. That should be kind of obvious by now.

* * *

Best High School Camp Ever! : Day 2 – Daytime Crisis And Rock Climbing

"Hey, Takeru-kun, wake up… wake up…" someone called me while I was asleep.

"Mum, what do you want? There is no school today…" I murmured, thinking that I am sleeping at home.

Then this certain someone shook me violently, resulting in me waking up. I rubbed my eyes over a few times and realized that it was Ken.

"Ken-kun? It's 2 a.m. in the middle of the night, why did you wake me up for? *yawn*" I asked in a sleepy tone as I sat up.

"Daisuke-kun is missing!" Ken exclaimed.

"He probably went to the washroom or something. Don't worry about him…" I stated and lied back down.

"He's not there! I've check already!"

"Ken-kun, please calm down. Everyone else is asleep. Let's go find him together okay?" I suggested while still feeling extremely tired.

I took my torchlight and the two of us got out of the tent. This is really a bad time to look for someone. Firstly, we may get lost in this area. Secondly, if we get caught wondering around after lights out, we are going to get punished. Lastly and most importantly, this someone we are look for is Daisuke! How are we supposed to know where he would go in the middle of the night?!

We searched around the area, hoping to find Daisuke without being caught by our instructors. After twenty minutes of searching in the dark to no avail, we decided to head back to our tent before making a report to our camp instructor at their tent. When we re-enter our tent, the shuffling sound of our feet was rather loud. Han is sound asleep, but I noticed another sleeping bag on the floor that was zipped all the way up.

"Hey Ken-kun, if Han-kun is sleeping over there, who is in that sleeping bag?" I asked softly, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"I didn't see that just now… Could it be Daisuke-kun?"

I walked over to the sleeping bag and slowly began to unzip it from the top. The face of Daisuke just appeared right before me. Now I feel like beating up someone. Someone that woke me up in the middle of the night to look for Daisuke who is supposed to be lost, but was actually sleeping in his sleeping bag all along!

"Ken-kun… Can I like, how should I put it…? BEAT YOU UP?!" I said loudly in his face while raising my fist.

He seemed startled by my sudden change in tone and action. He took a step back and back off while saying…

"Sorry Takeru-kun, I really have no idea that Daisuke is sleeping while zipping his sleeping bag all the way up. Please forgive me!"

Obviously I won't hit Ken, I'm not a person who resort to violence. I just merely wanted to send a message across to him, telling him not to mess up my sleep unnecessarily.

"*Sigh* Ken-kun, please let me sleep now, I'm very tired already…" I complained.

"Argh, what's all these noise…?" Daisuke's voice echoed the small tent we are in.

Apparently, we woke Daisuke up from his peaceful sleep.

"Sorry Daisuke-kun, Ken woke me up to look for you so I was mad at him…" I explained vaguely.

"Look for me? But I was sleeping all along!"

"Exactly, that's why I was mad at him for waking me up to look for you when you, are not even missing in the first place!" I complained yet again.

"Sorry, it's my bad for not checking first." Ken apologized.

"Oh yea, Daisuke-kun, why did you zip your sleeping bag all the way up? You want to commit suicide via suffocation is it?" I asked jokingly.

"I just don't want to disturb you guys with my snoring… It doesn't pay to be kind does it?" Daisuke stated.

"Okay, now that the _mystery_ is solved, can we all go back to sleep?"

The three of us turned in once again. It is really difficult for me to fall asleep again. I am sticky all over, too bad that we are only allowed to take a shower tomorrow. Well, better sleep while I still can…

After less than four hours of sleep, the sun had begun to show itself. However, I was still in dreamland, unaware that it was already dawn…

"_**FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!**_" several people shouted from across the field.

Did a fire really break out? It's so early in the morning! I quickly got out of my sleeping bag and rushed out with only my slippers. Wait a second! Daisuke is still sleeping! I've got to wake him up! I ran back into the tent and shouted into his face for him to wake up.

"DAISUKE-KUN! WAKE UP!" I shouted.

He's eyes opened wide all of a sudden and he looked totally confused. I just pulled him up and we got out of the tent swiftly. I then ran over to the girls' tent to ensure that everything was okay. Looks like everyone had gotten out already. All three cohorts of campers gathered in the open field orderly and sat down in rows. Seeing no fire at all, it was clearly a fire drill. The instructors then began talking right after.

"You all took six minutes just to gather for a fire drill! That's extremely slow! What if there was a real fire? Do you all have any idea how many of you would be injured?" Azuma reprimanded all of us over the megaphone.

He continued to lecture us for the next ten minutes while I'm just yawning away, unable to stay fully awake. Besides, it's only 6.30 a.m. and I woke up in the middle of night just now.

"Takeru-kun, you look really tired…" Ken stated.

"Thanks to you my dear friend… *yawn*" I replied with my eyes half closed.

"Takeru-kun, what happened? What did Ken-kun do?" Hikari asked me curiously.

"I'll cut the long story short, we woke up in the middle of the night to look for Daisuke but Daisuke was actually sleeping all along, the end." I explained briefly and vaguely.

Due to my insufficient explanation, Hikari just return my statement with a 'huh?'

"Let me do the explanation…" Ken stated before telling Hikari the entire story of what we were doing in the middle of the night.

After Azuma finished his lecture, we had to wash up and prepare for breakfast. Bread and spreads are provided for us, peanut butter, coconut jam, butter and chocolate paste, you name it! I took two pieces of white bread and began spreading chocolate paste over it. I like sweet things, especially chocolate! I started nibbling on my bread after I finish with the spread.

"Takeru-kun, are you okay? Why are you eating so slowly?" Hikari asked why chewing on her own bread.

I swallowed my mouthful of bread before replying.

"I'm fine. I-I just don't have the appetite, probably because I didn't get enough sleep…" I grumbled.

"You should still eat! We are rock climbing later, what if you don't have the energy later on?"

"I'll be fine. I'm not that weak Hikari-chan."

We finished our breakfast and I guzzled down a glass of water to moisten my dry throat. That was a good meal. At least we didn't have to eat instant noodles for breakfast as well. I went back to my tent and lie down for a bit as we were given an hour for breakfast, and there is forty more minutes remaining. Besides, who takes an hour to eat their breakfast?

Lying down, I slowly close my eyes while enjoying the tiny breeze that entered the tent. Ah… The cool breeze, it gently caressed over my face. Just before I doze off again, someone entered the tent and called my name.

"Takeru-kun." Hikari called me.

"Hikari-chan? What are you doing in the boys' tent? Aren't you eating breakfast with the rest?"

"We are done already. I'm here to call you out because our instructors are taking down what we want for packet lunch later." Hikari stated.

"Well, you can help me with that. Just tell the instructor that rice with anything will do. Oh yea, and no onions please." I requested and shot her a smile while still lying down.

Hikari just stood there and stared at me. After a brief moment, she picked up my hand and attempted to pull me up.

"Takeru-kun, get up you lazy bum!"

Of course Hikari can't pull me up like that. I just sat up and smile at her before standing up by myself.

"Who's the one without energy now?" I joked.

"Fine, but you are still heavy!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm in the healthy weight range."

Hikari tried to let go of my hand but I playfully held on tightly, not allowing her to do so.

"Takeru-kun, you…"

"You like holding on to me don't you? So why not hold me a little longer?" I commented as I winked at her.

Hikari's face suddenly flushed red as she tugged her hand away from mine.

"Relax Hikari-chan, I was just kidding."

"It's not funny!" she replied while turning away.

"Okay I'm sorry, let's go back to rest shall we?"

She nodded and we got out of the tent together. It looks like some of the instructors had went ahead to prepare for our rock climbing course later.

"Takeru-san, where did you go? The instructor was looking for you." Han asked me.

"Well, I'm here now, I just went back to our tent to take a break."

I quickly approached the instructor and kindly requested for my 'desired' lunch to be taken down. We had to make preparations for our next activity, which is rock climbing like Hikari mentioned earlier on. Good thing that I brought my fingerless gloves which would prevent any blisters while I'm climbing later on.

"Campers, please take a twenty minutes break before we proceed to the rock wall later on. Take your gloves and knee guards along if you brought them." Azuma said over the megaphone again.

We rarely get to hear his real voice without him using the megaphone for the whole camp, maybe he could shout at us instead of using the megaphone every single time.

"Takeru-kun, did you bring your gloves?" Daisuke asked me.

"Yea I did, why?" I returned the question.

"Can you lend it to me after you used them? I don't want to use the ones they provide, they don't even wash it!" Daisuke explained.

"Okay then, but you could at least keep your volume down a bit before the instructors hear you…?"

So we are going to have a twenty minutes break, what should I do now? Maybe go back to the tent once more and lie down? Nah, I shouldn't be so anti-social since I'm one of the group leaders. I simply sat down with the rest of our group and we began chatting with one another while we wait and kill time. Us guys, likes to talk about computer games, sports and anything that interest us. It's pretty difficult to talk to girls within these few topics.

We manage to kill the time successfully. We actually ended up talking about school life, a boring topic but at least we had something to talk about. We grabbed our necessary equipments along with our bottles and proceeded towards the rock wall that is situated about two kilometers away from our campsite. It's approximately a 25 minutes' walk according to our instructors.

"Takeru-kun, you want a challenge?" Daisuke asked.

"What challenge?"

"We'll see who can climb closer to the top later on. Winner gets half of the other person's lunch later on."

After pondering a bit, I made up my decision. I mean why not? It's not like I'm going to starve because I'm eating half a meal for lunch. Besides, I'm quite sure I can climb better than Daisuke since this isn't the first time I'm doing it.

"You've got a deal! Don't cry when you lose your lunch later on!" I taunted him.

"Ha! We'll see who's the one crying later!"

We arrived at our destination to be greeted by a mighty rock wall. It has got to be at least 15 meters tall! Now I'm really wondering if I can climb to the top after seeing its height. We are guided by our instructors on how to put on the safety harness and we all are given a quick lesson on how to belay for the climber. Like I said, I've done it before and this is more of a refresher course for me.

"Takeru-kun, are you scared now?" Daisuke asked again smirking.

"Why would I?" I replied using a competitive tone.

Daisuke just likes to challenge me at everything we do. He has been asking me for rematches countless times after he lost the basketball game to me back in elementary school four years back. I like his competitive spirit but sometimes I just hate his guts. He's too gutsy to be honest!

After waiting for ten minutes, it's our group's turn to take on the rock wall! We are given access to two walls which one would be for us the boys and the other for the girls. The first to go were Han and Reina. I would be a part of the belaying team until it's my turn. Han reached almost half way up the wall and fell off as his arm gave way. Reina fell off shortly after at about the same height.

"Whew! That is a really tough wall. I just couldn't hold on long enough. Good luck Ken-san." Han commented.

Ken and Miyako were the next to challenge the rock wall. Ken made it to the three quarter mark of the rock wall before he lost his footing on a thin piece of rock. Miyako on the other wall made it two third way up before she gave up after not being able to reach the next rock. If she couldn't reach the rock with that height, Hikari and Mizumi would definitely encounter the same problem later on.

"That rock up there is so small! I suggest you all skip that one when climbing later on." Ken advised Daisuke and me.

"You ready Daisuke-kun?" I asked as I passed him my pair of gloves.

"I'm always ready, now watch!" Daisuke said as he pounded his chest with his right fist.

At this time, Mizumi is putting on her harness as well. I watched Daisuke climb intently. He got up halfway speedily and began to slow down as it gets tougher nearer to the top. Mizumi fell off the wall while I was keeping my eyes on Daisuke while analyzing the rock wall for my turn.

"Go Daisuke-kun!" Ken and Han cheered him on while belaying.

He reached the part where Ken fell from and grabbed onto a rock further away, avoiding the one Ken fell off from. But then, his left hand slipped and he was hanging onto the wall with one arm only. It was so exciting to watch. He regained his stability a while later but then lost it for real right after and fell.

"Damn! I was so close!" Daisuke grumbled as he was being let down by the safety rope from only two meters away from the top.

He landed and took off the harness as soon as the safety rope was untied from the safety buckle.

"It's your turn Takeru-kun, I'll be watching." Daisuke stated as he passed me the gloves.

"Keep your eyes open Daisuke-kun. You're not going to believe what you see later." I commented confidently.

Hikari got ready for her turn as well. She substituted her cap for the helmet this time, probably the first time she took of the cap during the camp.

"Do your best Takeru-kun!" Hikari encouraged me as she confronts the wall herself.

"You too Hikari-chan!" I returned the encouragement with a thumbs up.

I took off the first step and climbed up extremely quickly, experience really comes in handy. I kept my eyes on what is ahead, trying to remember the difficult parts. I got to Daisuke ended just now and am now as close to the top as he was. I could not reach the next stone even after stretching all the way. I know I had to jump off a bit if I want to reach it. If I fail, it would be a straight down drop for me. I took the bet and I managed to cling onto the rock with only three fingers!

Whew! I managed to reposition myself and finally, I triumphantly tap the top of the 15 meter rock wall and let go gracefully. I could hear the some people at the bottom clapping for me and some of them are shouting my name. Can I feel any more proud of myself?

"Wow! You did it Takeru-kun!" Ken complimented me.

"Guess I owe you lunch eh?" Daisuke affirmed me.

"It's fine buddy! You can keep your lunch, just admit that you lost to me." I said as I removed the harness.

"Fine, you win…" Daisuke admitted reluctantly.

I turn to look at Hikari who is still climbing. She had made it to where Miyako reached as well, but appears to be struggling. After a few attempts to advance, she lost grip and eventually fell off. When she is lowered to the floor, I went forward to help her.

"Good effort Hikari-chan!" I complimented.

"I could have climbed higher…" she stated looking rather disappointed with her performance.

"At least you have tried."

"I think I do better at rope climbing in junior high gym class right?"

She removed the harness and helmet while our group prepares to move out of the area. Another group is moving into the area. We took our belongings and moved to an open area to take a break. We probably have to wait thirty minutes for everyone to try out the course at least once.

"You were great back there Takeru-kun…" Hikari whispered softly.

"Really? How great was I?" I asked.

"Amazing." she added.

"Then do I deserve a hug?" I joked purposely.

"Not when you are all sweaty from all the climbing!"

I just chuckled at that statement. Now I'm hungry, I should have eaten more for breakfast. Looks like I'm going to have persevere for another three hours before lunch is ready. Maybe I should check out what's on the schedule for this afternoon…

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading all the way till this chapter! Really appreciate your time taken to read my story. This chapter is slightly longer than the rest, but content-wise, I still have no idea if it's good or not. Like always, if you have any critiques, suggestions, complains or rants you want to make on this story, feel free to leave a review or you can simply PM me. Till the next chapter is ready for you all, please stay awesome. As awesome stories awaits those who are!


	5. Day 2 - The Great Lunch Hunt And Archery

A/N: It's here! I hope I didn't make you all wait too long for this. Well, go ahead and start reading!

Disclaimer: I, Takari97 don't own Digimon and it will always stay that way. It's the hard and sad truth...

* * *

Best High School Camp Ever! : Day 2 – The Great Lunch Hunt And Archery

Okay, so according to the schedule, we are supposed to have our lunch then we would be going for archery. Never did archery before, bet it's going to be fun!

"Campers, we hope you all had enjoyed yourself here. Before we head back to camp, please check your belongings. We will not be coming back here." Azuma announced.

I scanned the area around me with my eyes to see if anyone left something behind. Actually, what can you lose from coming here? A pair of gloves? We didn't even bring our valuables here! We left the area shortly after. I really don't feel like walking now, I'm hungry… Sometimes, I just don't understand why I make terrible choices such as not eating enough for breakfast this morning.

"Takeru-san, how are you so good at rock climbing?" Han asked.

"I did it a few times before, but I'm not sure why I'm good at it either." I commented.

"Maybe you are a natural!" Han complimented.

"Nah, maybe that climb just now was just luck."

"Yea, it's probably luck you had back there Takeru-kun!" Daisuke chided me.

"Then maybe you should go get some too!" I joked while smiling at him.

We finally returned to our campsite. We are given an hour for own time, own target before lunch. You know what that means? Sleeping time! Nah, I was just kidding! I think I'll join the rest of the group in a game of catch instead. We have the field to ourselves anyway. Now there are really two things I'm looking forward to. The first would be lunch, the next would be shower time! If I don't get them, I think I'm going to become a zombie after this camp. After our game was over and we rested a bit, Azuma began speaking through the megaphone.

"Campers! It's time for a game!" Azuma announced.

Game? I don't remember that being a part of today's schedule before lunch.

"As you can see, your lunch is already here. It is time for the great lunch hunt!" Azuma continued while pointing to our packet lunch boxes.

The great lunch hunt? What is that? I can't really be bother right now because I hungry but still listened to what he had to say.

"Game rule is simple! Go around this field and find ribbons of the color your instructor assign to you all later on. Each ribbon can be exchanged for two packets of your lunch. If your group fails to find the ribbons, the instructor will have your lunch for you." Azuma explained directly.

Okay, so now tummy is crying for food and he wants me to go run around this field to look for ribbons? Oh well, better do as we are told to get my lunch as soon as possible. We gathered in front of our instructor and he assigned us to find white ribbons. Our group got ready and began our great ribbon hunt or what they call the great lunch hunt.

"Let's split up and gather back here after retrieving all ribbons that we could." I suggested.

"Let's do this!" Daisuke added before we split up.

I ran across the field to one of the far end and began scanning the ground hoping to find the ribbons quickly. Guess what? I cleared a quarter of the field in five minutes and still found nothing. That's rather demoralizing…

I swept through another part of the field and finally found one of them lying on the floor! This is the first of the five ribbons that I've found that is white in color. We weren't supposed to pick up those that are not white according to the instructor. They say that it is to make sure we don't sabotage any other groups by hiding their ribbons. Why would we do such a thing to our own schoolmates anyway?

I took the ribbon and went back to the original spot that we started. All of them were back already and we found a total of three ribbons including mine.

"So we are still one ribbon short huh?" Ken commented.

"Looks like two people are going to have no lunch." Daisuke stated.

"Daisuke-kun, since you lost to me just now, you mind not having lunch?" I joked.

"No way! We are going to find that ribbon so we can all have lunch!" Daisuke replied.

"I'll go look around to find the last one. You all can rest if you are tired." I said as I left to look for the last one hastily.

"Let's all go!" Miyako added.

I am starving now. I've got to find that one measly ribbon so I can satisfy my growling stomach. I looked into another area and scouted for a full five minutes. Right on the ground in front my eyes was the white ribbon, the key to my lunch! I quickly walked forward, squatted down and reached for it. When my hand was on top of the ribbon, someone else's hand overlapped mine. I looked up and it was Hikari.

"Takeru-kun…" Hikari said softly.

"It looks like we found it after all." I commented and smiled at her while picking up the ribbon.

Hikari just smiled back at me. I think it's just me but her smile is really beautiful… We walked back to the group but apparently, Daisuke and Ken is still searching so now we have to go look for them, great…

I darted my eyes around and saw them from a distance and shouted their names.

"Daisuke-kun! Ken-kun! Come back!" I shouted across the field.

They heard me and acknowledged it by running back in my direction. I just passed the ribbon to Han as he went to redeem our lunch for us while I sat down on the grass. **FINALLY!** It's lunch time! We have no table though, so we have to eat our food while sitting on the grass.

"Come on! Let's dig in, I'm starved already!" I commented as I opened the packet containing my lunch.

I began gobbling down my food spoonful by spoonful. First time when packet food tasted so great! Actually, any food would taste great as long as I'm hungry.

"Hey Takeru-san, slow down a bit!" Han commented.

"Yea, did you even chew on the food?" Mizumi asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just too hungry!" I replied.

I continued to stuff spoonful of rice into my mouth while chewing and swallowing rapidly.

"Takeru-kun, you better slow down, you may choke!" Hikari said.

Hearing that, I really choked on my food like she said. I cough a few times with my mouth closed to prevent myself from spitting the food out. Hikari began patting on my back with her palm trying to stop my choking. After several coughs, it got better and I carefully swallowed that mouthful of food down my throat. Curse you windpipe! I quickly took a sip of water from my bottle right after.

"You were right Hikari-chan, I did choke on my food…" I said giving her the dead look.

"Sorry Takeru-kun, I didn't mean to curse you…" Hikari apologized.

"I'm fine now. Let's continue eating shall we?"

I continued to eat my lunch, quickly but extremely conscious in making sure that I don't choke on my food again. I finished my packet of rice while the rest were barely half done.

"I'm still hungry…" I complained, "I should have asked for more rice or something…"

"Takeru-kun… You can have mine if you are still hungry." Hikari offered me.

"Really? Can I…? N-N-No I can't, you need your lunch too. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." I assured her.

"I'm not hungry, you can have it." Hikari attempted to convince me again.

"T-Thanks Hikari-chan…" I thanked her as she handed her packet of lunch to me.

I looked into the packet of rice that is less than a third finished and look at Hikari once again.

"Haha, no worry Takeru-kun. There are no onions in it." she stated.

It's not that, I won't be bothered about what the food is. I'm just worried that if Hikari don't take her lunch, she may not feel well later on. We still have so many activities for the day! I'm really in a dilemma right now… Hikari is always so nice to me and it wouldn't be nice if I had to forcefully reject her offer, but still… I don't know what to say…

"Takeru-kun, what's wrong?" Hikari asked me as I was thinking deeply.

"Er… N-Nothing, just thinking of stuff…" I replied promptly.

"Hikari-chan, can I have some of your lunch too?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke-kun, Takeru-kun needs is more than you do…" Hikari replied.

"Why? Why can Takeru-kun have your lunch and I can't? You're always so biased towards him Hikari-chan!" Daisuke complained.

"You have to stop being a kid Daisuke-kun… Besides, you haven't even finished your own lunch yet." Miyako stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea? What made you the boss of me?!" Daisuke retaliated verbally in defense.

"Because I'm older than you! That's what!"

"Just because you are older doesn't mean you are right, Ms. Inoue!"

Then the two of them continued trash talking with each other. They two never stop going at it, even though they know that nothing will come out of the tongue lashing they do against each other. Meanwhile, I took a spoonful of Hikari's lunch. I know I'm not going to finish it. I'll just act like I'm full already later on and return her the lunch after maybe a spoonful or two? I can't let her go without lunch, if anything happens to her just because she didn't have her lunch, I'll be guilt-stricken…

"Are you sure you'll be okay Hikari-chan?" Mizumi asked.

"I'll be fine Mizumi-chan! Don't worry about me." Hikari replied.

After taking two spoonful of Hikari's lunch, I know I had to start acting. If not she may just ask me to have the rest of it.

"H-Hikari-chan, I'm full already. You can have your lunch back…" I lied and stuttered a bit.

Hikari just shot me that pair of eyes again, it's like she saw through my not-so-well acted-lie already. *Sigh* I think I better think of something to convince her.

"Okay Takeru-kun, but are you _really_ full?" Hikari asked me.

"Yea, thanks Hikari-chan…"

Lying is definitely not good, but I've just got to do it this time just so that she will take her lunch back. I took another sip of water from my bottle and waited for the rest to finish up their meal. Archery is up next according to the schedule given to us. Lunch time is almost over and we have make preparations for the archery course.

"Hey Takeru-kun, I think it's time we have another challenge." Daisuke said.

"What do you have up your sleeve again this time?" I questioned him.

"Isn't it obvious? We'll challenge and see who can rack up more points during archery."

"O-kay… And what is going to be our betting chip this time around…?"

"Hmm… I don't know…" Daisuke began pondering.

After a few seconds of scratching his chin, his face split into a devious smile.

"How about… winner gets Hikari-chan to be his girlfriend?" Daisuke suggested with a smirk across his face.

"WAIT WHAT?!" I exclaimed immediately after hearing what he said.

"Woah woah! Calm down, I'm just pulling your leg. Tsk!"

"BUT THAT WASN'T A BIT FUNNY!" I exclaimed again.

"Okay, my bad. But there wasn't a need for such a big reaction right?" Daisuke justified for his suggestion.

Daisuke is right, why did I just reacted like that? Was it because it's Hikari that we are talking about here? I should have understood that Daisuke wasn't serious back there. Besides, he had gotten over Hikari as his elementary school crush years back already. Maybe because I… I just don't know…

"Hello? Earth to Takeru-kun, are you there?" Daisuke asked as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"H-Huh? Oh sorry. I didn't mean to react like that." I apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry dude! I purposely said that to test your reaction. You know in your heart that you like Hikari-chan don't you?" Daisuke asked.

"Ye-Wait what? You are pulling my leg again aren't you?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm not. You don't have to lie to yourself my friend, it's been pretty obvious since like… junior high school?"

"Can we… not talk about this? Daisuke-kun?" I attempted to deviate away from the topic.

"Fine, why don't we just don't bet on anything this time around?" Daisuke commented.

"Sounds good to me!" I replied.

We were instructed to move to the other half of the field where our instructors had placed all the archery equipments, including the bows, quivers, arrows and of course, the target boards that are eighteen meters away from the shooting point which is claimed to be the standard distance by Azuma. They are all lined up nicely, our instructors sure put in some decent effort on this!

Azuma began to brief us on several safety issues and how to use the equipments. It was definitely helpful since I have no prior experience to this. Our group then moved to our assigned lanes and the shooting began immediately wasting no time. I was made to go first just because… I'm the leader?

I wanted to look steady with the bow and arrow but I drop the arrow when I was trying to stabilize it on the bow, how fail can I be…

"Do your best Takeru-kun!" the group spurred me on.

I am ready for the first shot. It felt very awkward… I'm only looking through my right eye and my cheek is right next hand where I've pulled the bowstring. I steady my aim and fired the first one. The tension released from my strained arm and I lowered the bow feeling that it's probably a good shot since I took so long to aim. But no! The arrow flew right over the target board.

"Nice fail there Takeru-kun!" Daisuke taunted me.

"Don't be bothered by him Takeru-san, just give it your best shot!" Han supported.

"Do your best Takeru-kun!" Hikari and Mizumi encouraged me.

I don't understand it, I've aim the arrow straight for the board, but yet it went haywire? What went wrong? I thought deeply as I pick up the second arrow from the quiver.

"Takeru-kun right? You cannot let loose of the bow right after you take the shot, because it will affect the trajectory of the shot." the instructor advised me.

I took a deep breath and took note of what the instructor said. This time I aimed carefully and released the bowstring while holding tightly onto the bow. I heard a loud 'Wow!' from my group. I squinted my eyes and saw the arrow stuck right in the center of the target circle.

"Wow, just wow. How much luck do you have Takeru-kun?" Daisuke asked in amazement.

He is right though, that shot was probably pure luck. There was no way I can intentionally hit a bullseye so easily. If I can really do it with such ease then I'm better off as a professional archer.

"I knew it Takeru-san! You are a natural at everything!" Han complimented.

"You flatter me too much Han-san." I stated.

"But you are really good though." Mizumi added.

"Thanks! But that was really luck like Daisuke-kun said." I admitted.

"That's just like the Takeru-kun we know, modest as always." Miyako said.

I took the third arrow and fired it with haste, not wanting to make the rest wait for too long. Yup, I was right, that bullseye was definitely a lucky shot as this time I only hit the blue zone that is worth five points. I handed the bow to Hikari who is up next.

"Do your best Hikari-chan!" I encouraged her as I passed her the rather heavy bow.

Hikari just smiled lightly to acknowledge my encouragement. We would all be given a chance to go twice or more if we have the time. So the faster we shoot, the more tries we get at shooting. I walked to the back and sat down on the grass while watching Hikari take her shots and begin thinking back at what Daisuke said before.

Has it really been obvious since junior high school? Was it something unconscious on my part? Why did I not feel it? Or is it that I just care too much about Hikari that I can't get her off my mind? Do I really like her…? There is so many answers that I need…

* * *

A/N: So how'd you all like this chapter? I personally like this chapter because it'll be where I develop Takeru's feeling for Hikari. (It's quite obvious with those few ending questions already right?) I would really appreciate it if you all could give me your thoughts and suggestion for this chapter! Drop me a review and/or PM. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Till the next chapter, always stay awesome because I promise the upcoming chapters will be awesome as well!

Special thanks to all my followers and reviewers up to date! You all had really been my motivating and driving force in writing this awesome series!


	6. Day 2 - Sunset, Campfire And Feelings

A/N: Hi guys! I've finally finished this chapter! Thanks for waiting so ever patiently. I'll leave the talking at the end, so... start reading!

Disclaimer: I've lost count on repeating how many times I've mentioned that I, Takari97 does not own Digimon or any of it's characters.

* * *

Best High School Camp Ever! : Day 2 – Sunset, Campfire And Feelings

All of us managed to finish three rounds of archery each due to our quick speed. The entire course took us about three hours. We could have done more but the process of shooting and retrieving the arrows by itself took a lot of time already. We are given rest time now, well not exactly, more like own time own target once again. It's always nice of the instructors to give us time to ourselves so we can interact with one another more. Besides, this is our camp anyway. We are also allowed to take a shower but I'm going to do that later since the all the washroom cubicles are occupied by those early birds already.

"Takeru-kun, what are you going to do now?" Ken asked me.

"I don't know… Perhaps I could take a nap?" I replied.

"If that is really what you want. You didn't sleep well because of me as well. I guess I shouldn't bother you then." Ken commented.

"Thanks Ken-kun."

I went back my tent hoping to close my eyes for a bit. Damn it! The tent is so warm due to the sun shining on it for the entire afternoon. I'm never going to get any rest from this! I think the grassy slope near the end of the field would even be better than our hot and highly humid tent and that is where I'll go. I headed towards the grassy slope and lied down upon it. Ah! The breeze is still around… Perfect spot and the sun is shining lightly on me, let this last… I slowly shut my eyes until someone called my name.

"Takeru-kun."

That voice, it's got to be Hikari.

"Takeru-kun, what are you doing here?" Hikari asked as she took a seat next to me on the gentle slope.

"Just chilling out here for a bit. What about you? Don't you like being with the rest of the girls?"

"I'm just come by since I saw you here. Nah, they just keep talking about handsome and cool guys in school till no end."

"Haha! Why don't you join them?"

"You know I'm not interested in that kind of stuff Takeru-kun…"

"Well, are you going to stay here with me? I was planning to take a nap to be honest." I stated.

"Takeru-kun, can we talk a bit instead of you taking a nap?" Hikari asked.

"Sure. About what then?" I asked curiously.

"Takeru-kun, have you ever thought about where and what want to be when you to grow up?"

"I've never really thought about it Hikari-chan. I wouldn't have thought that far ahead if you didn't ask me…"

"Takeru-kun, we had known each other for a very long time already, I feel that I can completely trust you, but there are things that I want to tell you, yet I just can't."

I started to ponder about Hikari's word. Do those words mean something? Is Hikari trying to tell me something? It's just so confusing at times when I need so many answers to all the questions I already have in mind.

"Takeru-kun, are you okay?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, erm… I'm fine." I replied as I snap myself out of my thoughts, "Hikari-chan, you can tell me everything. You don't have to keep it to yourself you know?"

"Actually Takeru-kun, I've wanted to tell you that I-"

Then suddenly a huge and strong gust of wind blew at us and I heard someone calling out to me.

"TAKERU-KUN! We need your help!"

I turn back and saw the other three of my group members struggling trying to hold our pathetically pitched tent up. I quick got up on my feet and was about to head back to the group to assist them.

"Hikari-chan, we'll pick up from where we left off later, let's go help the rest!" I told Hikari.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to our tent. The strong wind seems to have blown against the side of our tent and it appears that our tent is not strong enough to withstand the strength of it.

"Daisuke-kun, pass me a long string from our tent bag quick!" I commanded.

"On my way!" Daisuke replied as he went inside our tent where the bag is placed and retrieved a string for me.

I replaced one of the strings used to secure the tent pole with the one Daisuke passed me. It was too short and it wasn't able to keep the tent pole in place causing it to sway heavily when there is wind. Why couldn't we get one of those tents where it is stable and doesn't require so much maintaining? I really don't want our tent to collapse again… The wind subsided shortly after and the four of us settled down a bit.

"Takeru-kun, do you want to join us for a walk near the river later?" Daisuke asked me.

"I'm fine with that idea, let's go!" I accepted his invitation.

The river is just about half a mile north of our camp. We had decided to take a walk just by it. Too bad that fishing isn't part of the schedule, if it is, we can probably catch some fish for dinner or something. I took my water bottle and we are about to head for the river.

"Takeru-kun, what were you talking to Hikari-chan about just now?" Daisuke asked in curiosity.

"Erm… We were just talking about…" I stammered as I think of something to reply.

"You asked her to be your girlfriend right?" Daisuke joked.

"Daisuke-kun, I wouldn't dare and besides, she may not feel the same way as I do…"

"So that means you like her right?"

"I-I don't know, just maybe…? Argh! This is complicated, can we not talk about this?" I attempted to change the topic of conversation.

We arrived at the river bank after a short walk. We are walking to a river just to walk next to it, how _ingenious_!

"Daisuke-kun, there will be a campfire later on right?" Ken asked.

"If I remember correctly, there is. Takeru-kun, Han-kun, do you all know when is the campfire?" Daisuke forwarded the question to me and Han.

"The campfire is going to start at 8 p.m. later." Han stated.

"Hey Han-kun, then do you know when is our dinner?" I asked.

"It's during the campfire itself." he replied.

Oh damn! I had forgotten to take my shower! I better remember to do so later as the next day of shower would be on the fourth day. We don't get to shower everyday you know… *Sigh* I really have to start remembering things…

"Takeru-san, do you like Hikari-chan?" Han asked me straight in my face.

"Oh please Han-kun, not you too!" I pleaded him.

"Sorry Takeru-san, but I'm just curious… Daisuke-kun has been talking about this for quite a bit."

"Daisuke-kun… You…!" I heaved as I gave him a death glare.

"S-Sorry! I guess I got too carried away… haha…" Daisuke explained and laughed weakly as he took a step back.

"*Sigh* You've got to stop this rumor spreading before everyone in the group knows about this, heck, I mean the camp." I stated bluntly.

"Hey dude! It isn't a rumor, it's a fact!" Daisuke quarreled back.

"Okay! Whatever…" I turned my head away and rolled my eyes.

We continued walking along the gentle flowing river. The sun is setting beyond a green horizon of a grass field. It's a beautiful scene. I would never have thought of watching a sunset on purpose before. We are planning to walk for little more before returning back to camp, we just wanted to make our short trip here worth it.

"Daisuke-kun, do you think it's time to head back? It's getting dark and we don't want to be late for the campfire later on." Ken asked.

"Hey relax! The campfire is starting only two hours later and walking back will take us barely twenty minutes." Daisuke explained, "Let's just enjoy the scenery for a while more okay?"

The three of them just stood still while watching the sunset while I decided to go next to the river and sit just by it. It's just beautiful, the sunset and the crows flying by the orange background created by the sunset. What a scene to behold! Daisuke then walked to my side and started talking.

"Takeru-kun, is it just me or you always can come up with an emotional scene?" he joked.

"I think it's definitely just you." I replied to him.

"Daisuke-san, Takeru-kun, look there!" Han exclaimed as he pointed to a distant spot on the river.

It was a swan with snow white feather swimming alone by itself. I thought to myself, what would I do if I was alone just like this swan, lost and away from the rest of the flock?

"Fancy seeing a swan here eh?" Daisuke commented.

"Yea, it's so pretty isn't it?" Ken stated.

"It sure is!" I said with a smile.

The white swan is still swimming around the same spot, it's just like it's waiting for something. We have to say goodbye to this little swan already. I better suggest to Daisuke that we go back before I don't get my shower before the campfire.

"Daisuke-kun, I don't think you've shower yet by looking at your attire right?" I asked him.

"Oh yea! We've better get back before the campfire start!" Daisuke claimed.

Looks like I'm not the only one that forgets about showering after all. It would take us about twenty minutes to get back to the campsite.

"Let's go back guys. We don't want to be late!" Daisuke suggested.

"And you were the one that said that we should relax and enjoy the scenery a little more…" Han complained.

"Yea, yea, whatever… My bad okay? Let's get going."

I took one last look at the single outstanding swan on the river before giving it a silent farewell. Time passes so quickly when we have it all to ourselves, it's almost 6.30 p.m. already and the sun has almost fully set. We took the exact same path that we took to get here in order to return to camp. It is going to be boring but we've got to take it. Han came to my side and whispered something to me.

"Takeru-san, is what Daisuke-kun been telling us true about your relationship with Hikari-chan?"

I wanted to say no but something is stopping me from doing so, what is this something? Is it… guilt? Maybe what Daisuke said could be right but it even if it is, it is only one-sided on my part and Hikari probably will not feel the same way…

"I-I-I have no idea Han-kun…" I stuttered trying to get the words out, "Maybe it's just me… *sigh*"

"I don't understand you Takeru-kun." Han said in confusion.

"You don't have to because I don't really understand myself either…"

Upon hearing what I said, Han just kept quiet while giving me the sorry look.

"I'm sorry if I asked too much."

"It's alright Han-kun, you are not the first anyway." I explained.

We reached our campsite shortly after and we just head straight for our tent and grab all our necessary toiletries for our shower session. Let's see… shampoo, body foam, towel, a fresh set of clothes and my pair of slippers. That's about it right? I really don't want to have to come back to the tent half naked just because I forget to bring anything in…

"Takeru-kun, hurry up before all the cubicles get occupied again!" Daisuke shouted to me.

"I'm coming, just give me a moment please."

I quickly picked up everything and changed into my slippers before heading to the washroom. There are only seven cubicles when there is like a camp of about a hundred students… Good thing that we are given a relatively long stretched period for ourselves or some of us may just give up on showering due to the overcrowded washroom.

I entered one of the empty cubicles and placed my clothes and towel on the washroom hanger and rest on the floor. Time to test the water! Not too hot, not too cold… make it just nice! Actually, we should be giving props to this particular washroom as each cubicle has a heater to itself. Consider it a luxury. It really feels great to take a shower especially when you had gone without it for two days straight.

"Takeru-kun, are you done?" Daisuke asked me from the cubicle next to me.

"Eh come on! We hardly get to shower. Can't we just bathe ourselves in this luxury for a while more?" I complained.

"Well, then I'm going to go back to the tent first, I'll see you later." he replied.

I continued with my shower and dry myself immediately after and put on a new fresh set of clothes as soon as I'm done. Light green shirt and a pair of knee length beige pants never fails to make me look fresh! I got out of the cubicle still drying my hair with the already wet towel.

I took my stuff on headed straight for our tent and settled down quickly. It's almost time for the campfire. I wonder what the girls had been doing all this time while we were away… Then someone came to our tent, it is one of our instructors.

"Campfire is starting in about half an hour, could you tell that to the other half of your group?" the instructor requested.

"Okay." we replied together.

The instructor left shortly after giving us the instruction. So now one of us has to go over to tell the girls about the campfire.

"So who's going to do it?" I asked.

"You!" the three of them replied in sync with one another.

"Why has it got to be me?" I grumbled.

"Well, because you are the leader!" Daisuke stated and started chuckling, "Feels great to be a leader doesn't it?" he added.

"Yea… great, just great…" I dragged my words while I got up and head towards the girls' tent.

Well, I guess being the leader is everything now. That's why guys, if you all are asked to be the leader next time, go for it! I'm just kidding! Actually, I've no idea what's so good about being one. I changed back into my sneakers and began walking towards the girls' tent. Just before I enter their tent, I heard them laughing… I decided to listen to what they were saying.

"Hahaha! Mizumi-chan, that's so funny!" Miyako laughter is obvious and loud as always, "Spin the bottle Mizumi-chan!"

Spin the bottle? Sounds like they are playing Truth or Dare? Probably, I mean what other games can you play in a tent, and require spinning of a bottle?

"Finally it's your turn! Hikari-chan, truth or dare?" Mizumi asked.

"I'll go with truth…" Hikari replied so softly, I could barely hear her from outside the tent.

"Do you like a guy and who is he?" Mizumi asked.

"Wait, isn't that two questions? That's not fair…" Hikari replied.

"It's a two in one question, so it's fair. Now who is he? And don't tell me you like no one because none of us is going to believe you."

Then there was a slight moment of silence, very quiet until Hikari decided to speak up.

"It's-It's… Takeru-kun…"

Did I just hear that wrongly? H-Hikari… she likes me… _No way_…

I felt my heart thumping so loudly for once, I can't stop it, it's not listening to me. Why am I feeling this way? This has never happened before. I closed my eyes tight and shook my head a few times trying to get myself back to reality. No… It's _real_, what I heard is _true_…

"Hah! I knew it all along! No wonder he walks you and only you home from school every day!" Mizumi stated.

"Then why did you even ask me for?!" Hikari complained.

"Okay, now that we know who Hikari-chan likes, can we move on?" Reina requested.

I had better go in and tell them about the campfire later on before they start on another round. I went to the opening of the tent and started telling them about what's going on later.

"Erm… e-excuse me, am I interrupting you all?" I asked while trying to act as if I heard nothing from just now.

"Oh hi Takeru-kun! What's going on?" Miyako asked.

"The instructor said that the campfire is starting in half an hour time, so he asked me to get you all to start preparing for it." I told them.

"Thanks Takeru-kun! Hikari-chan loves you!" Mizumi said in a playful voice.

I just stood there dumbfounded by those words.

"Er…Erm…" those were the only things that came out of my mouth.

"Mizumi-chan!" Hikari shouted as she appears to be blushing.

"So… I'll see you all at the campfire later, don't be late." I stated as I moved away.

Phew! Apparently, they still didn't know that I overheard them. But now that I know about Hikari's feelings for me, what should I do…? *Sigh*

The campfire is starting soon and all the campers had gathered around a huge pile of firewood that is meant for our campfire.

"Okay campers, please step aside while we have our handsome instructor, Satoshi-san to start the campfire!" Azuma announced.

The whole camp got into a state of frenzy and a countdown of five seconds began for the start of the campfire.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" the entire camp shouted in synchrony.

The fire is up! We can all feel the warmth that the fire is emitting. The atmosphere is so heartwarming… I turned to look at Hikari. She is talking and laughing with Mizumi. Hikari's smile is so beautiful. Why am I thinking of all this? Could it be… that I'm falling for her…? Hikari, should I really be feeling this way? You are my best friend all along…

The campfire ended along with our dinner and we prepared for lights out. I lie back down in my sleeping bag and my thoughts ran totally wild.

Hikari likes me… But do I feel the same way? I'm so confused and I don't know what to do now… Somebody give me an answer please… I slowly shut my eyes and fall asleep from my deep thoughts and feelings…

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! I ran into a few while hiccups writing this chapter, a bit at the start and a bit near the end but I hope that it is written in the best way possible, I HOPE! How'd you guys like this chapters, let me know of your suggestions, two cents worth or anything else please! Just drop me a review, that'll help a lot. If you have anything else outside this story you want to talk about with me, the Private Messaging function is always available! I thank you all for spending your time to read this (I know it's a bit longer compared to previous chapters). Awesome is you and you are awesome! So please stay that way until I get the next chapter up! Promise?

Special thanks to all my followers, reviewers and readers that have been consistently supporting this story! You guys had placed a smile on my face and it is that which keeps me motivated and going!


	7. Day 3 - Beginning Of The Amazing Race

A/N: Hi guys! Here's another awesome chapter for all of you awesome readers! Since you are here... go ahead and start reading!

Disclaimer: I, Takari97, do not own Digimon or any of it's character... I hope I don't have to repeat this again... It's a painful yet unchangeable fact.

* * *

Best High School Camp Ever! : Day 3 – Beginning Of The Amazing Race

_"Takeru-kun! Help me!" Hikari shouted as she held on tightly onto my arm._

_Hikari is going to fall off if I don't hold on! But I can't find the strength to pull her back up! Somebody help me! T-There isn't anyone around… The violent waves splashed hard against the cliff just right below Hikari. I can't remember how we ended up here but I've got to save Hikari! I held on tightly, trying my best to pull her up, but to no avail. Then I slowly start to lose grip… one by one, my fingers gave way._

_"Hang on Hikari-chan!" I cried in despair but still unable to gather any strength._

_It's over, my arm had lost its strength and I saw Hikari falling off the cliff in front of my eyes._

_"Takeru-kun! Ah!"_

_"**HIKARI-CHAN!**"_

W-W-What the heck was that?! I sat up and started panting hard. I look around myself, I'm back at camp inside my tent. The sun's up and I feel myself perspiring all over. T-That was just a dream? No it wasn't, that's a nightmare! Where's the rest? Daisuke? Ken? Han? Where are they?

"Hey Takeru-kun! You finally woke up huh?" a familiar voice came from outside the tent.

"Who's there?" I asked still panting lightly.

"It's just me Takeru-kun." Daisuke came inside the tent with a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Daisuke-kun… H-Hikari-chan! Where is she?!" I questioned Daisuke loudly in desperation.

"Hikari-chan? She's just eating breakfast outside with us. What's the matter with you Takeru-kun? You look pale ever since you woke up."

"I-It's nothing, sorry about that." I replied as I wiped of the drops of perspiration on my forehead, "Why are you all having breakfast without me?"

"You were asleep and when we gathered to go for breakfast, I was going to wake you up until Hikari-chan told me to let you sleep in as you are probably tired." Daisuke explained, "Who knew you could sleep for so long?"

Hikari, she's okay… I must be worrying too much… Curse that stupid nightmare! *sigh* It made my heart beat so quickly, I would probably get a shorter life span if that nightmare comes back again…

"Hey Takeru-kun, you better go for breakfast before all the bread and spread are finished."

"O-Oh right!" I hurriedly got up and immediately went to the washroom to wash up before joining the rest at the canteen.

Man… What's going on with me…? I better get a hold of myself. Remember Takeru, that was just a normal nightmare, forget about it. I splashed some of the tap water over my face and it freshen me up immediately. I better get my breakfast quick! I walked back to my group and Hikari is there as well. I guess it was really just a dream…

"Hey Takeru-kun! You're awake!" Hikari greeted me immediately.

"Good morning Takeru-san!" Han added.

"That took you long enough." Daisuke commented.

"Y-Yea, morning guys. Sorry that I slept in a bit." I greeted them back and apologized.

I sat down with them and took a piece of bread and spread it with chocolate paste once again. I just placed that piece of bread into my mouth and began chewing on it. I just can't get that dream out of my head! Argh!

"Hey! Are you guys ready for The Amazing Race later on? I bet it's going to be fun!" Miyako stated.

"I heard that it's going to last an entire day right?" Han asked.

"It'll be until the evening based on the schedule." Ken answered.

The Amazing Race huh? I wonder what we would be doing… every camp just have to have their own Amazing Race right? Without it, a camp is not complete!

"We should finish up and prepare for the briefing soon, last one to leave clears the leftovers!" Miyako commented.

I'll bet she said that on purpose. I came late for breakfast, of course I'll be the last to leave… They finished up their breakfast and went back to their tent first. Mizumi, Hikari and I were the last few hanging around.

"Hikari-chan, I'm done. I'll go back to our tent first." Mizumi said.

"Okay, I'll see you later!" Hikari replied.

Just like that, Mizumi left and I'm still eating my last piece of bread. I chewed it a few more times, swallowed it and took a gulp from my bottle.

"Hikari-chan, why don't you go back first? I'll join you all after I clear up this mess." I said to Hikari.

"It's okay Takeru-kun, I'll not be doing anything if I go back so I'll just help you out here." Hikari replied with a smile.

"Thanks Hikari-chan." I reciprocated with a smile of my own.

I grabbed one of the tablecloths and started clearing the table of almost everything, ranging from the bread loaf wrapper to crumbs of bread on the table. Hikari just accompanied me and did the same.

"Takeru-kun, you didn't slept well did you? You looked a bit tensed when you first came for breakfast."

"Yea, I just had a nightmare… That's all."

"Nightmare? Tell me about it!"

"E-Erm, I don't know how to explain it, everything was blurry and I can't remember very well…" I lied while holding back my tongue.

"Okay… Come on, we should clear this up and go back to the rest." Hikari commented.

We cleared out all the junks and headed back to our own respective tents and brought the necessities that we needed for the race along. Azuma was already prepared to give the briefing, so we sat down and listened to what he had to say.

"Okay, listen up! You all will be going out of the campsite, so please be careful during the race, you all can bring your phones along just in case there is any emergency…" Azuma briefed us and the briefing continued for another three minutes.

So we have a map, a compass and a fine-tipped marker. This means map skills are going to be tested. I don't use maps a lot, but whether is it walking on straight road or rugged terrain, it probably isn't an issue for me, considering how much of it I did before.

"Ken-kun, you mind helping me mark out the checkpoints we have to go to?" I asked Ken, "And Daisuke-kun, can you help me take my phone from my bag please?" I requested.

"Takeru-kun, the tent is so close to us, can't you just take it yourself?" Daisuke complained.

"I need to stay and do the map plotting Daisuke-kun. Pretty please?" I asked him once again.

"Oh fine! Who asked you to be my leader?" Daisuke grumbled.

"You're the one that said you didn't want to be the leader every time."

"Tsk…"

Ken and I helped to mark out the checkpoints while Daisuke headed to the tent for a bit. Han and the rest of the girls were just watching us do the work, there's just not enough work to go around as of now.

"Here, take your phone, _leader_." Daisuke said as he returned with my phone.

"Thanks pal!" I thanked Daisuke for his help.

Hmm… I came to camp with a fully charged phone and I even turned it off. Now when I just turned it on, it only has 82% battery, how nice!

"Hey, do you guys know the secret plan of action later?" Daisuke asked.

"What secret plan?" Hikari and I asked together at once.

"Erm… I-I was just j-joking…" Daisuke replied in a way as if he was hiding something from us.

I am a bit suspicious about this because apparently the rest of the group didn't seem surprised at all when Daisuke asked that _joke_ of his. Oh well, ignorance is bliss, let's just forget about what he just said.

"Just an advice, all the teams are going to each station in a different order, so it's not advisable to blindly follow another team!" Azuma announced over the megaphone.

There are a total of eleven checkpoints and they are mostly a mile apart with the exceptions of one or two that are slightly further away from each other. Each station serves the team in a first-come-first-serve basis as well, so we had better move quickly later on!

"All the teams will be setting off in five minutes time, team leaders please take note!" Azuma added.

We picked up our bags and started getting ready for the race's flag off. I take a final look at the map to check for errors before turning my attention to the team.

"We will be going in that direction later, our first checkpoint is near rock wall which we've been to." I said pointing at the direction of the rock wall.

"Takeru-kun, we should all gather at the flag of point now." Hikari stated.

"Let's get moving!"

We then moved together as a team to the flag off point and waited for the race to start. I took out my bottle and then realized that I have a barely quarter filled bottle. I can't anything about it now anyway, the race is going to start soon…

It's 11 a.m. and the race is starting. Azuma is holding up a huge flag, probably bigger than himself and was ready to perform the flag off.

"Campers, on your mark… set… GO!" Azuma flagged off the race and all the teams started to scatter in different direction.

Our team, knowing clearly where to go, picked up pace and went straight for the station.

"Hey Takeru-kun, are you really sure where we are going?" Daisuke tested me.

"I'll carry you for the rest of the race if I'm wrong!" I joked confidently.

"Tsk! Such arrogance!" Daisuke chided me.

"Er-hem… Confidence you mean?" I corrected him.

"Yes _leader_…" Daisuke dragged his voice.

"Daisuke-san, I believe Takeru-san knows his stuff for this, let's just trust him." Han stated.

"I didn't say anything about not trusting him, just wanted to make sure."

"Thanks Daisuke-kun, I'll not disappoint you." I assured him as I placed my fist over my chest.

We reached the first station not long after and this is an activity station, which means we have to do something before we are allowed to proceed.

"Okay, this station is very simple, have you all played Guess The Word or Taboo before?" the station master asked.

We just nodded and according to the instructor, we just have to get a volunteer to guess a word while the other seven just try and get the person to say it. There is going to be three rounds, each with a different guesser.

"Takeru-kun, I think you should go first!" Mizumi said, "You are the leader!".

Now the word 'leader' is really starting to bug me a bit, that's like the best excuse they have to make me do something now, but oh well! Since it'll help the group, I'll just do it! I stand facing the seven of them while the instructor gave them a card which I suppose that the word is on it with several words that is prohibited from being spoken by them.

"Takeru-kun, what is it called when a b…" Daisuke said halfway when…

"Daisuke-kun! You are going to say the taboo word!" Reina stated.

"Damn…"

"Takeru-kun, it's something very great!" Ken added.

Something very great? What could it be…? I hammered my head in thought a few times.

"It's very noble!" Miyako added on.

The first thing that came to my thought was…

"Is it the king?" I asked.

The rest of them just shook their heads while I began to think even more deeply… I have to guess the word quick! I don't want to burden the team just because I can't guess a word…

Wait… It's something, means it couldn't have been a person and beside if it was the king, the word 'noble' would probably be a taboo word. What could it be…? They tried to get to me say the word several times for a full minute until Mizumi gave me the biggest hint.

"Takeru-kun! Last night! Hikari-chan… you!" Mizumi exclaimed.

My thoughts piled up and my I immediately recalled what happen last night knew what the answer was already!

"Love!" I exclaimed the correct answer out loud.

That is the correct answer judging from the nod of the instructor.

"Huh? What was that about? I didn't get it at all!" Daisuke asked sounding rather confused.

"Daisuke-kun, you are acting dumb or are you really dumb? If you fill in the word 'love', doesn't everything seem clearer?" Ken chided him.

"Fill in the word? Let me see… Hikari-chan loves… Oh! I get it now!" Daisuke exclaimed with a smirk while darting his eyes at me.

I can feel my face flushed a bit from that and when I looked at Hikari, she had the same expression. I should have figured it out sooner! Love is great and noble! I smiled softly as Miyako goes up next to guess the word.

We started bombarding sentences at Miyako and Reina who is up next and since the word they had to guess was not that all tough, we managed to clear that station with ease and I began to look out for the next station right after. I took a look at the map and noticed that the next station is just along the trail which we went through during the hike on the first day.

"Come on, let's go! we don't want to be lagging behind!" I said enthusiastically feeling that our group was rather quick.

I darted my eyes around, looking for the correct direction with the compass in my hand.

"That way!" I said to the team as I pointed in a distant location.

Our team brisk walked our way there and it's going to take about fifteen minutes or so.

"Hey Takeru-kun, so I see that you've made your move eh?" Daisuke whispered as he nudged my right arm.

"What are you talking about?" I asked even though I know what he meant already.

"Stop acting already, you told Hikari-chan that you like her right?" Daisuke pestered me persistently.

"I didn't… and I probably won't have the courage to even though…"

"Even though what…?" Daisuke cut me off halfway.

"You didn't even give me a chance to finish speaking!" I protested.

"Okay, so what is it?"

I cannot let anyone especially the girls hear about this if not, my cover is going to be blown and Hikari is probably going to be mad at me… Actually, screw it! I'll just not tell Daisuke at all since I'm not even sure if he can keep it to himself.

"Erm…" I tried to think of something, "Never mind, even though I like her, it doesn't matter…" I said.

"You should've just… argh! Are you even a man?" Daisuke chided me in annoyance.

I couldn't be bothered about what he says now, I just have to keep it from anyone until I let my feelings known to Hikari… or would I ever…? *sigh*

We continued moving onwards in front of the team while I try to cast aside what was already in my head. Takeru, just forget about it, it's not that hard! It'll be best if I…

"Takeru-kun." Hikari called me as she tugged onto my arm.

"Hikari-chan? What is it?" I asked in return.

"Did Daisuke-kun tease you just now again?"

"He sure did, but it's okay, I won't take it to heart." I replied with a smile.

"Takeru-kun, remember yesterday? We didn't finish on what we were talking about…" she stated.

"Yea, maybe we can continue talking about it after the race later on." I said maintaining my smile.

Hikari just smiled back at me softly and we continue moving on. Her smile, it's so sweet… *sigh*

We reached the next checkpoint and the instructor at the station addressed us immediately.

"Wow, finally a group to reach this station!" the instructor exclaimed.

That probably means that we are faster than the rest I guess.

"This is going to be the station your group is going to spend at…" the instructor added.

He quickly gave us the details on how to complete the station. These are the rules… The team will head into a maze located behind the trail, it's a rather huge maze if you ask me! Then the team will split into two, one being the two leaders and the remaining six members, five if there is only seven members in the group. Then the two smaller group will start the race in a different direction and they are suppose to meet back with each other at any part of the maze and then get out of it together as a reunited group. Whew! That's a whole lot of instructions for a station!

"Whenever you are ready, you may proceed." the instructor said.

"Let's go, I believe we will meet up with each other in no time!" Daisuke claimed enthusiastically.

The rest of us nodded in agreement and we split up accordingly. Just what is the point of this station? There must be a lesson behind it. Hikari and I took on our role and went in a different direction from the rest.

"Takeru-kun, do you think the rest will find us?" Hikari asked in concern.

"I'm sure they will! Come on! Let's do our part and search for them as well!" I replied in assurance.

"Let's go!" we said in synchrony to each other.

* * *

A/N: Here we go! I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all had enjoyed reading it as well! It's about time when things turn real deep for Takeru and Hikari! There isn't going to be a lot more chapters so to speak as we are already at day three and as already, the story will end on day five which is coming. I hope it doesn't come so soon as I am really enjoying myself while writing this story! So as always, let me know of what you think about this chapter. You can leave a review below which would be greatly appreciated! If you don't feel comfortable leaving a review, as always, the PM function is always around for our use! I would love to chat too! Till the next chapter, be awesome and stay that way!

Special thanks once all my loyal reviewers, followers and of course not forgetting all of you awesome readers!

Acknowledgement and credits for the game Taboo since I used it in the story!


	8. Day 3 - Race Ending, Moonlight And Swans

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Well here it is! As always, I'll leave the talking at the end so please start reading!

Disclaimer: I, Takari97 does not own Digimon or any of it's character. I really don't feel like saying this again... It hurts...

* * *

Best High School Camp Ever! : Day 3 – Race Ending, Moonlight And Swans

Where could they be? Hikari and I have been walking around this maze for the past seven or so minutes already… I'm not even sure if we've been circling the same place over again. Then a crossroad presents itself again before us.

"Takeru-kun, which road should we take?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know Hikari-chan, it looks like the same crossroad as before…"

"Is it? Then I think we should turn left since we took a right turn just now!" Hikari suggested.

"Yea, let's go Hikari-chan."

I renewed my faith and we took the left turn as Hikari suggested. We went through the maze, trying to look for even the smallest clue which can guide us to the rest of the group. We can't let loose now! We are still in the race! But just… where could they be? After another three minutes or so, I heard footsteps, it's very faint though…

"Hikari-chan, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear wha-"

"Shh, I think I heard the footsteps of Daisuke and the rest." I cut her off eagerly. "It's that way!"

I quickly held her hand my own and guided her along trying to get nearer to the origin of the footsteps. I took a quick right turn and at the next crossroad, my instinct just told me to turn right again. The footsteps is more distinct now, they've got to be near!

"Daisuke-kun! Can you hear me?" I called out in hopes of getting a reply from across the maze.

There was no reply or whatsoever, but the footsteps can be heard pretty clearly… Wait no, it's fading.

"Hikari-chan, we've got to catch up with them, I think they are quite close to us already."

Hikari just nodded at me and I, unconsciously still holding onto her hand, pulled her along during the search.

"Daisuke-kun, Ken-kun! If you can hear me please say something!" I called in the direction which the footsteps were coming from.

"Takeru-kun? Where are you?" I heard an extremely soft, yet familiar voice.

That is probably Ken's voice, we are on the right track!

"Takeru-kun, I think I heard Ken." Hikari stated.

"Yea! I heard it too! Come on, we've got to hurry!"

We traverse through the maze and in just another minute flat, right after a left turn, the six of them were presented right in front of us.

"Takeru-san, Hikari-chan!" Han exclaimed upon seeing us.

"We've been looking all over for you two!" Miyako stated.

"Hehe, looks like the plan worked out after all!" Daisuke chuckled lightly to himself.

"What plan?" Hikari and I questioned the same thing as we did before.

"Well, the plan was to… get you two together and apparently…" Daisuke said then he directed his line of sight to my hand which was still holding onto Hikari's.

I suddenly realized that I've been holding onto Hikari's hand all along. Hikari and I let go off each other hands upon hearing what Daisuke said and we both blushed.

"Takeru-kun, did you put on makeup? Why is your face so red?" Mizumi joked using a sarcastic tone.

"Takeru-san, so I guess that means you like Hikari-chan huh?" Han asked.

What can I say now? Anything I say would wrong! If I said no, they will simply not believe me and… Hikari would be hurt… If I do say yes, then they are not going to put an end to these teases. *sigh* I think keeping quiet is the best thing I should do now…

"No answer? Silence means consent! Takeru-kun officially likes Hikari-chan now!" Miyako just had to add on to it.

"Miyako-san!" Hikari cried in embarrassment.

I can't help feeling embarrassed too. I should've let go of Hikari's hand before we see them, but how am I supposed to know when we will find them? I can only say sorry to Hikari silently for now…

"Erm guys, since we found each other already, can we get out of this maze already? We are still in a race!" I quickly tried to change the topic back onto the race.

"Yea fine, let's get out of here." Daisuke stated.

Getting out of the maze was way easier! For the most obvious reasons, we just had to retrace our taken route. Of course we retrace Daisuke side's route, if we took the route Hikari and I take, we would spend another hour in this maze. We got out of the maze in less than three minutes and the instructor situated at the station immediately acknowledged our completion of the station. Our team quickly picked up our pace once again and headed straight for the next one.

Hikari and I stayed behind the rest of the group after I directed the team towards the station.

"Hikari-chan, I'm sorry… I shouldn't ha-"

Hikari had silenced me by placing her index finger over my lip. I stood still, not sure how to respond to that.

"Takeru-kun, you don't always have to apologize to me… They were just teasing us, that's all! Just take it easy and let them be."

"Thanks Hikari-chan." I smiled widely at the reassurance Hikari gave me.

Come to think of it, I think Hikari is right all along! I'm too bothered about the rest teasing or having opinions on both Hikari and I. But are they right about it? I know that Hikari likes me, but I've always treated her as my best friend, maybe more than that but wouldn't that be…? Would it be better if I just tell her how I feel…?

We continued on with the race, I attempted to push my thoughts aside and concentrate on the race. Stations after stations, checkpoints after checkpoints, right before we know it, it's already 3 p.m. and we are at our last station already! We are probably the fastest team to be able to finish the race. We returned back to the campsite and ran straight for the finishing line. It appears that we are the third team to finish… and I thought we were really early in finishing. Out team took a seat on the grassy field once again and the first thing I did was to lie down upon it.

"Takeru-kun, are you really that tired?" Ken asked.

"Not really, just feels great to lie down! You guys are too tensed, just give it a shot and relax! We've finished the race after all!" I replied.

I look at the sky, the sky is always that blue, it's never ending right? Is there something out there that I've never seen before or even know of? I'm getting too carried away again, I should just relax like I told the rest to.

"Han-kun, do you know what is up next on the schedule?" I asked while still lying down.

"Hmm, I don't think there are any plans for later on, until the campfire once again at 7 p.m. after our dinner."

No plans or schedule huh? It is probably because the instructors expected all the team to finish the race latest by 5 p.m. and we are back here already. That'll be quite a long break for us! What should we do then? We can't just sit around doing nothing for these two hours.

"Hey, can we all do something? It'll be boring to just sit around and wait…" Mizumi voiced out.

"What do you suggest then?" Daisuke returned the question.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you guys!" Mizumi replied.

"Hey _leader_! Can you think of something?" Daisuke directed his attention to me.

"How about we all just take a nap and wait for dinner?" I replied.

"Takeru-kun, is sleeping all you know what to do?" Hikari commented.

Then the group started laughing. In the end, we still cannot think of anything until I decided to go back to the same grassy slope and bask myself under the slightly cloud-covered sun. It feels great! I feel really carefree doing so, there's nothing to worry about. No schoolwork, no examinations and no basketball drill sessions! This camp is definitely a stress reliever!

"Eh Takeru-kun, you are really terrible as a leader for leaving us doing nothing," Miyako came to my side and started complaining.

"Well, what do you all what to do then? I'll just join you guys when you all have something fun to do."

"*Sigh* Can you get anymore lazy?" Miyako said again while rolling her eyes.

"Probably, I can even choose to go back to the tent and sleep now."

Hikari then came following, standing next to Miyako.

"Takeru-kun, do we really have nothing to do?" Hikari asked.

"I guess so, Han already said that there is nothing on from now till dinner…" I stated, "Why must we always have something to do? Just chill out a little, it's our camp anyway!"

"Takeru-san is right!" Han said as he walked to my side as well before lying next to me on my right.

"Han-kun, you're a great buddy!" I said as I directed a wink at him.

"Han-kun, even you are as lazy as him…" Miyako continued to grumble.

"Hehe, I'm not lazy, just chilling like Takeru-kun." Han replied.

"*Sigh* What should I do with you two in my group?" Miyako heaved a sigh.

"Join us! It's as simple as that!" I commented.

"I'm in!" Hikari said as she laid down on my left.

"No way! Hikari-chan, you too?"

Miyako finally gave in and joined us as well, yea finally. She is pretty stubborn isn't she?

"The weather is perfect for taking a nap!" Han added.

"You got that right. *yawn* A short nap won't hurt right?" I stated as I closed my eyes.

Before I knew it, I slowly dozed off like I always did. I didn't hear a thing from outside anymore, I was just asleep…

I only woke up shortly after, about an hour later or so. I sat up and look around. Hikari was asleep next to me… Han was no longer around though, he probably had went off after we fell asleep. Miyako was also asleep, what a surprise! Oh well, guess we didn't have to do anything else after all! Dinner is coming up in about fifteen minutes.

"Hey Takeru-san, can you wake the two of them up? Dinner is here already!" Han called out to me from behind, noticing that I already woke up.

"Yea okay, you can go ahead first." I replied.

I directed my attention to the two young ladies who were apparently still in dreamland.

"Eh Hikari-chan, Miyako-san, wake up!" I attempted to wake them up.

"Takeru-kun?" Hikari mumbled as she woke up rubbing her teary eyes.

"Hikari-chan, you're awake!" I smiled at her, "Dinner's ready, we can go after waking Miyako-san up."

Both of us woke Miyako up and hurriedly went to get our dinner after washing our faces. That was a good nap, I feel slightly re-energized! We are having fried noodles for tonight, a little bit on the unhealthy side but why bother when you are hungry right?

After our dinner, it was the campfire like there was last night. The instructors taught us how to do 'The Campfire Dance'. It's just a dance that Azuma came up with and in all honesty, it was really difficult to catch since the music we were supposed to dance to was so terribly fast! I don't know what kind of dance it is but it appears to be a mixture of all sorts of dances. We all had fun! The spins during the dance really got us tripping on each other's foot since we didn't spread ourselves out.

"Okay campers, get ready for a mass dance! On the count of three!" Azuma shouted.

Here we go again! It feels kind of weird because I'm not the type that dances a lot but this one is particularly enjoyable for me! The countdown followed and the entire camp started dancing! The music is loud and we are all dancing our hearts out.

After the mass dance, I am really tired and was perspiring all over! I didn't think that dancing could be so fun! Well, at least I enjoyed it. I'm pretty sure the girls had fun as well. It was funny to see how awkward Ken was trying to dance along! Daisuke just laughed at him even though he wasn't any better at it. Han was more natural even though it's his first few times dancing as well. As for Hikari, her dance is just a sight to behold, all the cheerleading practices she had back at elementary and junior high school really made her an elegant dancer, regardless of what dance it is.

"Takeru-san, do you know how to do that move?" Han asked me.

"I don't think so, how did he spin so many times just like a ballet dancer and not feel dizzy at all?" I questioned myself, amazed at the move that Azuma just did.

"Instructor Azuma sure is a good dancer…"

"A really great one…"

I can't help but look at Hikari dance from time to time… It's not the first time, I've seen her dance many times during my basketball practices since the cheerleading team will always be having their practice in the sports hall next to the basketball court.

The dance was soon over and the campfire was doused out for the night. We are given two free hours before lights out. We can wash up and do whatever we want! As usually, the first thing our group can think of was to shower. What could be better than that after spending an entire day running a race alongside a campfire dance? I quickly changed into a fresh set of clothes, white t-shirt with my green basketball jersey shorts.

"Eh? Takeru-san, you are from the basketball team?" Han asked, noticing my jersey shorts.

"Yea, looks like I forget to tell you about that during the introduction." I replied, "I was drafted into the high school team from junior high school."

"Wow, Daisuke didn't tell me anything about that of you. That means you will be playing in the year end inter-district tournament right?"

"Yup, basically it's just trainings and practices for now."

I cleared my previous set of clothes into a plastic bag and left it one side in the tent. I walked out feeling all clean and fresh.

"Takeru-kun, are you free?" Hikari asked as she approached me.

"Yea, I am Hikari-chan, is anything the matter?" I confirmed.

"I just feel like talking to you…"

Hikari wants to talk to me, but about what? I guess I'm okay with it, maybe talking to her in private can help get rid of my indecisive feelings for her…

"Hikari-chan, let's take a walk while we talk." I replied with a faint smile.

The two of us alone, started walking in the direction of the river which we've been to yesterday.

"So Hikari-chan, what is it that you want to talk about." I asked as I slowed down my pace.

"Takeru-kun, I know that you don't have a girlfriend but, have you ever… _liked_ a girl before?"

That question sure packs difficulty. Through elementary, junior high and even now in high school, I was probably the only guy that didn't have any true crush because of… Hikari… It's because I've got her as my best friend, I didn't really thought much about it.

"Hikari-chan, I…" I tried to answer but nothing came out, "I'm not sure…"

I thought for a little bit longer, what should I say? What would be appropriate for me to say…? I don't want to hurt her… I decided to let my thoughts do the talking instead.

"Hikari-chan, I think there's a girl that I've liked before, but I'm not sure if it was the kind of like that you mentioned and I think… she likes me too…" I answered.

It was a no-brainer that the girl I'm talking about was herself, I'm not sure if she'd figured it out but I don't want her to think differently. Hikari appears to be deep in thought after I said that.

"Hikari-chan, are you okay?"

"Y-Yea, I'm fine. Takeru-kun, have you ever tell her about your feelings?"

"I didn't because, I'm not even sure if it was really the liking a guy should have for a girl… I really just treated her as a good friend."

During our talk, we've covered quite a distance and just about thirty meters in front of us, is the river. I walked over to it and at the exact same spot as yesterday, I sat down, asking Hikari to sit down while we talk.

"Takeru-kun, look up there, the crescent moon is so pretty." Hikari said as she looked up into the night sky with a smile.

"It sure is…"

It is a pretty sight, just like Hikari's smile. I looked at her scarlet red eyes, it was beaming with the light from the reflection of the moon. The moonlight brightly shone upon the calm river, reflecting the very same beauty upon it. It's such a beautiful sight!

"Takeru-kun, I've always wanted to tell you this…" Hikari said and paused.

"What is it Hikari-chan?"

"I want to say that I-I like you but I've been holding it back for so long because I'm afraid that you will not feel the same…" Hikari continued and closes her eyes just as she finished speaking.

"Hikari-chan…" I called her name softly, "I already knew… I've wa-"

"Takeru-kun, you don't have to feel the same. I'm just glad that I can tell you about this." she said as she slowly exposes her eyes to the moonlight once again.

I could see a drop of tear form in her eye and slowly it rolled down her cheek. It pains me a little, no, it wasn't _a little_, it's just painful. My reaction to that was instinctive, I'm not sure if I'm telling myself to do this, I raised my hand to her face and wiped away that drop of tear.

"Thanks Hikari-chan, I've wanted to say that my feeling for this girl is very unsure and the girl I'm talking about… is you Hikari-chan…"

Hikari took off her pink cap and placed it on the grass. I wondered if what I said had hurt her…

Something else caught my attention, it was a swan. Is that the same swan that I saw yesterday? I suddenly though of something and it just came out of my mouth.

"I think I'm like that swan there, waiting for someone that it knows but that someone just doesn't appear… Just like how I feel towards you, I've been waiting and I think this someone is you, that's why I'd never liked another girl since we met when we were young."

"Takeru-kun…" Hikari looked at me with her pair of concerned eyes once again.

Then another swan swam next to the lonely swan from a distant. Is that the other swan which it was waiting for…? The two swans faced each other and start kissing, forming a heart shape with their necks, it's so sweet! I piled up my foolish thoughts, I had the answer all along, I'm just being hesitant all this while!

"I'm sure you are the one I'm waiting for now Hikari-chan." I said as I turned to smile at her, "I like you Hikari-chan!" I felt my face flushed after saying that.

I placed my hand on Hikari's and smiled at her. She just smiled sweetly back at me. I feel so much better after saying what I just said.

"Aww… Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan sitting next to each other by the river talking about love, so sweet!" Daisuke said using his childish yet playful voice from behind us.

Did he just overhear everything that we said? He really stalked the both of us all the way here?!

"Daisuke-kun, why in the world would you stalk the two of us?!" I exclaimed.

"Now, now, stalk is a terrible word. I was simply following you all." Daisuke protested.

"Really…?" I used a dead tone as I look at him.

"You were using the 'I like you Hikari-chan!' tone just now and now you are speaking like a zombie…"

Ah whatever! There is no point in trying to outtalk him since he heard our conversation totally, or did he? The three of us went back to the campsite, before I knew it, Hikari's hand was in mine. The feeling of reassurance is churning inside me.

I parted with Hikari at the camp and went back to our respective tents. Lying down, reflecting on what happened… What's coming tomorrow…?

* * *

A/N: Whew! Now wasn't that a long chapter? Sorry that it was made about four to five hundred words longer, partly due to my bad estimation on the length for the content and partly due to my indecisiveness (added things here and removing things there). I know that this may not be the best way to picture a confession, I'm truly sorry if it wasn't up to your expectation... But as always, please tell me how you think. Just leave this chapter a review, anything will do, suggestions, opinions, rants and even criticism would be helpful but of course, no flames please! I would love to chat! So you can drop me a PM if you want! Until the next chapter, be awesome, stay awesome and you will see more awesome chapters ahead!

Special thanks to all my loyal reviewers, followers and of course, all of my dearest readers! You all made me smile each and every time I click on the 'Manage Stories' tab! You guys are awesomely awesome!


End file.
